Seu Passado, Meu Presente, Nosso Futuro
by Lexas
Summary: Vosso tempo, vosso espaço... o que sabeis acerca dos mesmos? Acreditais que ambos fomam de forma indissolúvel a história? Realmente achais que os eventos que conheceis são meramente interligados? Com o presente sendo mera consumação de vosso passado
1. Default Chapter

**Seu Passado, Meu Presente, Nosso Futuro**

PS: Está é uma fic que mistura os personagens de Herança, Pirate Knight e Dias de um Passado quase Esquecido.  
  
Vosso tempo, vosso espaço... o que sabeis acerca dos mesmos? Acreditais que ambos fomam de forma indissolúvel a história? Realmente achais que os eventos que conheceis são meramente interligados? Com o presente sendo mera consumação de vosso passado? Com o futuro moldado com vossos atos do presente?  
  
Errais! Ambos, tempo e espaço seguem seus caminhos, unidos por uma forte linha .  
Ja á história vos conta diversas coisas, ensinando-vos com o passado a enfrentar o futuro .  
  
No entanto, manipular a trama temporal sois algo perigoso, e isso já foste provado em diversas ocasiões.  
Mas ... e se ... por apenas um instante ... durante um curto espaço de tempo ... vosso tempo ... vosso espaço ... vossa história ... não fosse como ela é ? E se a história como conheceis... não fosse como sempre imaginaste?  
  
WishMistress, Lexas e Roberto Martim Kiss orgulhosamente apresentam:   
**_Seu passado, meu presente, nosso futuro _**.  
  
Certo, Tchadoll... vamos ao parque agora. Mamãe já terminou aqui...  
  
NOTA: A história se passa cinco anos depois do fanfic "Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido)e seis meses depois que Akira encontrou com as Gêmeas da Tormenta. Como? Não sabe quem são estas gêmeas? Procure a fic "Gêmeas que Atormentam"e descubra!!!  
  
Nota2 : Pirate Knights é de autoria da Ana-chan Mistress9(que mudou o nick para Wishmistress), Herança é de autoria do Roberto( o link é do fanfic "Visitas Inesperadas", história que ocorre antes de "Herança", já que o Roberto ainda não colocou ele no , mas isso não vai demorar muito!!!) e Dias de um Passado(quase) Esquecido é de autoria do Lexas .   
Está gostando dessa história escrita por três autores ? ( ou seis mãos, ou trinta dedos, se preferir ? ) Comente, diga o que está achando ... e aproveite pra dar uma olhada nas obras originais dos autores - os fanfics citados acima - pra saber de mais detalhes e tirar suas dúvidas !!!


	2. 1

**Seu Passado, Meu Presente, Nosso Futuro.**

Por: Roberto, Lexas e WishMistress

**Parte I – Alguma coisa não está no lugar certo...**

Mais uma vez, ardia como o fogo. Não sabia explicar, não sabia o porque, mas sentia aquelas presenças. Interessante a semelhança delas com a de sua mãe, mas as semelhança paravam por ai, pois não tinham a menor comparação. Mas, mesmo assim, ela podia sentir algo estranho, algo... familiar, até. O que seria?

A resposta não veio da maneira que esperava, mas ela deixou passar. No momento, o que mais a preocupava era dormir. Não pelo cansaço, mas por puro medo. Medo de sonhar novamente com aquilo. Aquela cena... aquilo que havia interrompido seus sonhos nas últimas noites, aquilo...

Como sua mãe havia viajado, Amy havia ficado para tomar conta dela, mas agia mais como uma supervisora do que como uma babá, ao contrário do que Akira teimava em dizer. Provavelmente por causa do que ela passou quando tinha a mesma idade que ela. Pelo sim, pelo não, não era seguro uma moça passar a noite sozinha no templo. Não que a chance de algo acontecer fosse alta, mas ela não estava conseguindo dormir direito na casa de Amy, e a mesma permitiu que ela dormisse no templo se viesse visitá-la todos os dias e somente se alguém passasse a noite naquele mesmo local, de forma que Shin e Akira revezavam entre si. Quantas vezes ela havia acordado no meio da noite, suada, morrendo de medo? Aliás, por que alguém com o fator gene capaz de aquecer algo a ponto de transforma-lo em plasma vivo estaria suando? Bom, isso não importava muito naquela hora, mas já haviam ocorridos esses despertamentos noturnos, o que chamou a atenção de Akira e Shin. A principio Akira quis saber qual era o problema, se ela estava sentindo falta da mãe, se estava sentindo solitária - ele não é um amor? - mas não era isso. Não obstante, Shin quis saber sobre o seu sonho, sobre o que via nele. Ela lhes contou, mas ambos não entenderam. Akira esperava que fosse uma premonição sobre algum perigo - muito atento, por sinal. Deve ter estudado sobre esse dom raro que sua mãe possuía - mas a resposta não foi o que ele esperava. E todas as noites o sonho se repetia, a única coisa que mudava era o fato de que a cada noite era um dos garotos que vinha ver o que era o grito.  
Mas como eles poderiam saber? Como eles poderiam se lembrar daquilo? Ela não os culpava. Principalmente por que havia ocorrido antes de... de...

Ela abaixa a cabeça, e algumas lágrimas escorrem por entre seus olhos só de pensar naqueles dias. Aqueles trágicos dias, em que sua casa, seu lar, fora destruído. Havia presenciado aquilo com seus próprios olhos e, não sendo o suficiente, eles ainda incendiaram o local.  
Mediante isso, como esperar que eles se lembrem de fatos ocorridos pouco antes disso? Como esperar que eles se lembrem daquele ilustre desconhecido que a visitou, ou melhor, que estava caído diante de sua casa? Aquele estranho, de modos e atitudes estranhas, o qual parecia conhecer sua mãe... e, embora fosse mais novo do que ela, a mesma o tratara como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Dizia ser um conhecido de gerações passadas, segundo ele. Não importava. Independente disso, ela o havia socorrido em meio àquela chuva, na qual se ele ficasse mais um pouco, morreria. Ela o acolheu, cuidou de seus ferimentos, alimentou-o e cuidou dele até que ele se recupera-se, chegando a ficar quase um dia inteiro ao seu lado para ter certeza de que seu estado não iria se agravar.

Só agora lhe vinha a cabeça a dúvida sobre o por que simpatizara tanto com ele. Embora possuísse uma expressão um pouco quanto agressiva, sentia que ele não era realmente assim, que era apenas alguém que não tinha ninguém que o entendesse, ninguém que compartilhasse da sua maneira de pensar.

- Chaz....

Surpresa pelo que acabara de dizer, as memórias fervilham em sua mente. E o sonho volta a tona. Mas o que isso significava? Alegria ou tristeza? Graça ou tormenta? A cada noite, a cada sonho, ela via aquele homem, incapacitado, sendo agredido incansavelmente por uma besta assassina. Uma besta tomada pelo ódio, ira e rancor, como ela podia sentir. E, mesmo estando perto dele, ela não podia fazer nada, como nos outros sonhos, noite após noite, ela não podia fazer nada, apenas assistir aquele estranho sendo massacrado, noite após noite...

xxxx

- Hmmm.... muito estranho. Muito estranho mesmo.

Aquele era um dos poucos sábados que ela podia estar ali, desde que inaugurou sua clínica. Antes trabalhava apenas no hospital, sendo que perdera a conta das vezes em que ficou de plantão por mais tempo do que podia contar. No entanto, agora a coisa era diferente. Agora ela era dona de uma clínica, e as coisas seriam da maneira que ela quisesse.

A quem ela estava querendo enganar? Por mais que tentasse, ainda assim seria difícil sair da sombra de sua mãe. Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Era simples, era uma coisa muito simples de se fazer. Apenas algumas palavras, apenas um simples "não", e tudo estaria resolvido. Mas desde quando ela conseguia dizer não para sua mãe? Mesmo tendo sua própria clinica, ela havia se reunido com alguns amigos e ambos fundaram uma nova clínica e, adivinhem só, a mesma não hesitou em transferir sua parte para ela, 45%, para ser mais exato, o que praticamente a tornava a dona, se ela não soubesse que as coisas não eram assim. Como recusar tal proposta? Havia negado a oferta de emprego anos atrás justamente por querer independência, mas fazer o que? Não podia simplesmente se desfazer desse presente, mesmo por que os papéis de posse já estavam prontos. É incrível como as coisas podem ser, alguns tem sorte, mas não a querem, como ela. Bom, o que esta feito, esta feito. Havia juntado um pouco de dinheiro e planejava abrir uma clinica, mas nada comparado com o que ela "ganhou" de presente. Bom, agora não dava para voltar atrás, ainda mais que já havia se passado algum tempo desde que ela assumiu o negócio. Quem sabe, um dia, ela não realizava o sonho de ter uma clinica somente dela ou, pelo menos, comprava a parte dos outros sócios?

Mas, saindo de suas divagações, ela prestava mais uma vez atenção nas palavras de Akira. Como ele havia crescido. Parece que foi ontem que ele estava do tamanho que Kinji e Anchitka tem agora. Por falar em Kinji, onde ele está? Ah, sim, lá está ele, assistindo TV, na outra extremidade do sofá, bem distante de Akira, enquanto que Anchitka estava com a cabeça encostada no colo de Akira, e este acariciava seus cabelos. Engraçado isso. Até parece que, quando Akira está aqui, Kinji para de implicar com Anchitka. Mas não é isso que acontece quando Shin está aqui, pelo contrário, ele fica até mais "elétrico", agitado, como se Akira não estivesse aqui. Por que será? E por que Akira está resmungando enquanto lê aquele jornal?

- O que foi, Akira?

- Hmm? Nada não, tia Amy - nós últimos dias, ele estava analisando pausadamente cada palavra antes que a mesma saísse de sua boca. Ou melhor, analisava cada palavra que sairia de sua boca direcionada para Amy. Não queria deixá-la mais preocupada do que estava. É verdade que desde que sua mãe e tia Rei viajaram nada de errada aconteceu, mas ele não queria vacilar num momento tão importante. Havia encontrado ela outro dia ajoelhada no chão de seu quarto, chorando, mas não pode fazer nada. Resolveu tirar satisfações com seu tio para descobrir o que aconteceu, mas ele não soube explicar. Sabendo ou não, ele não queria colocar mais um peso nas costas daquela mulher - andaram acontecendo alguns assaltos bem estranhos por aqui, veja.

Amy olha para o jornal, percebendo que, na foto do local do crime, estava algo que deveria ser o cofre do caixa eletrônico. Agora entendia o por que de Akira achar aquilo estranho: que tipo de pessoa arrancaria o caixa dessa forma, correndo o risco de disparar alarmes e colocar tudo por água abaixo. É verdade que no século passado e no começo deste haviam muitos assim, mas atualmente os assaltos a bancos são caracterizados mais por profissionais que desarmam o sistema de segurança, terminando seu serviço sem a menor preocupação.

- Alguma pista?

- Nada. Não usaram brocas, furadeiras, marretas... é como se ele tivesse sido puxado de lá, pura e simplesmente.

- Da mesma forma que puxávamos as fitas dos antigos aparelhos de videocassete...hmmm...no que está pensando, garotinho?

- Eu tenho um pressentimento quanto a isso. Supondo que não foi um assaltante comum, então podemos presumir que o cofre realmente foi puxado de lá... com a mão.

- Akira... o que foi que eu te disse sobre pensar bem antes de falar qualquer coisa? Teoricamente é impossível isso ter acontecido. A única pessoa que eu me lembre capaz de fazer isso além de você e sua mãe, seria aquela garota, como é que ela se chamava? Ah, sim, Naru... bom, acho que não preciso te lembrar o por que de termos que descartar essa hipótese, não é mesmo? E se me lembro bem, sua mãe te contou sobre a aliança com os youmas, se bem que eles não teriam muita utilidade para o dinheiro, fora o fato de que, alguém com força para tanto, acabaria deixando impressões digitais no cofre, não concorda?

- É, acho que a senhora tem razão...

- Deixa isso para lá, e continue vendo TV, que depois que eu terminar de lavar a louça nós quatro vamos ao parque, ok?

- Ok!

Ela se afasta, deixando um pensativo adolescente para trás. Céus, mais uma da qual ela conseguiu se livrar. Qual seria a próxima?

Sentado no sofá vendo TV, ele observa que a pequena Anchitka cochilava em seu colo, enquanto ele pensava sobre as pistas. Com apenas algumas palavras Amy havia praticamente descartado quase todas as suas possibilidades... todas, menos uma. O local do último assalto, estampado na capa do jornal, lhe era muito familiar.

Na noite anterior, resolvera pegar um atalho da casa de Amy para a sua. Embora ela estivesse tomando conta deles, ele ainda assim preferia dormir em sua casa, de forma que ela apenas "vistoriava" se ele estava se comportando. Mas a questão não era essa. Ontem a noite, no atalho, havia sentido algo estranho, algo que não sentia há tempo. Correu algum tempo na direção do que havia sentido, mas quando percebeu que o sinal estava ficando mais fraco até sumir, ele desistiu e tomou seu rumo. Sabia o que havia sentido, não havia dúvida alguma quanto a isso.

Tia Rei, okaasan... haviam algumas diferenças entre elas, é verdade, tanto na maneira de pensar, agir... e nos seus poderes. Não se referia ao nível, mas ao padrão. Já havia descoberto que o padrão de Megumi, embora sequer chegasse próximo, era muito similar ao de Rei, da mesma forma que o seu era bastante similar ao de sua mãe, mas a questão ainda não era essa. Como membros de uma elite guerreira, elas possuíam alguns traços em comum em seus poderes. Eram pequenos e difíceis de serem percebidos, mas ele percebeu.

A mesma coisa que havia sentido na noite anterior: Energia de Sailor. Não era suave como a de Amy, ou agressiva como a de Rei, mas era uma energia de Sailor, disso tinha certeza. Mas, se ele realmente estivesse certo, quem seria? De onde viera? O que estava fazendo ali? Era amiga ou inimiga?

Bom, se até agora tia Rei não entrou em contato, é por que ou foi impressão sua, ou então... então...

Ele não estava com muita vontade de pensar no então, naquele momento. Melhor deixar para outra hora.

xxxxxxx

- Hmm....

Estranho, muito estranho. Que dia era hoje?

Sábado, claro. Um dia para se descansar. Um dia para se pensar em várias coisas, como, por exemplo, o por que dele não ter insistido para ir com as outras nas viagens.

- Hmm, até que essa garota é bonitinha.

Elas tinham mesmo que deixá-los ali?

Que crueldade! O período letivo já havia terminado - aliás, vale lembrar que nunca mais teriam que pisar novamente naquela escola, já que haviam completado o ensino fundamental, não que odiasse aquele lugar, mas... - e eles estavam ali, parados, sem fazer nada! Um passeio, uma diversão...

Pensando bem, do que ele estava reclamando? Com todos os incidentes e confusões em que se meteu durante esse ano por causa de Akira e de Kinji, já era um prêmio estar vivo!

Que tédio...

Talvez fosse uma idéia ir até aquele lugar que Akira costumava freqüentar, como era mesmo o nome? O "Ginásio". Pena que, na única vez em que entrou lá, foi acompanhado de Akira. Mas por que ele ficou tão bravo só por que ele o derrotou? Já haviam lutado tantas vezes, e ele já o havia vencido antes. Certo, ele perdeu cento e poucos ienes, mas não parecia ser um motivo bom o suficiente para ficar furioso... uma centena de ienes? Ora, isso não é um absurdo!

Hmmm.... será que ele não estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa? Quantas lutas havia vencido, mesmo? Bom, isso não importava. Estava um dia incrivelmente tedioso, e ele poderia evitar isso, se ele e Megumi não tivessem ficados encarregados de fazerem as compras para a casa. Até ai, nada demais... mas como ela demorava!

Ele estava no inicio da escadaria, enquanto observava o topo do templo. Já havia subido até lá duas vezes, apenas para ouvir um básico "só um minuto", por parte dela. Mulheres... hunf!

- Ué, ela deu a volta no quarteirão?

- Shin?

- Hã? Ah, é você. Vamos?

- Vamos. Demorei muito?

- Que nada, mal senti o tempo passar. Vamos, antes que tia Amy nos mate.

A caminhada até o mercado do bairro até que não demora muito, visto que era próximo. Nos últimos anos, o bairro não havia mudado muito. Na verdade, com exceção do templo, nada havia mudado.

Ter um comércio local bem desenvolvido tinha suas vantagens. Como ele não dependia de apoio, tampouco era afetado pela concorrência e prejuízos de outros bairros, podia se dar ao luxo de oferecer boas promoções na maior parte do tempo.

Rápida e rasteira, ela havia passado bem perto dele, mal dando tempo dele raciocinar, só percebendo quando ela já estava longe.

- Deixe-me ver... as chaves, a lista... essa não, esqueci de um pequeno detalhe, Shin.

- Qual?

- O dinheiro!

- Pequeno? Como é que nós vamos comprar as coisas sem isso? Não tinha pego ontem com tia Amy?

- Eu... eu pensei que você havia pedido!!! - nesse exato instante, seus olhos estavam carregados, a ponto de derramarem uma cachoeira de lágrimas bem no meio da rua. Melhor tomar uma providência, e rápido.

- Tá bom, Tá bom! Vai fazendo as compras, enquanto eu corro até a casa dela e peço o dinheiro.

- Obrigada, Shin-chan!!!

Ela o agarra no meio da rua, tremenda era a sua gratidão. Mas o pior não era isso: ele odiava quando ela o chamava dessa forma...

Andando o mais rápido que podia, ele enxerga ao longe seu destino. Não precisava correr

- Megumi a essa altura estava separando as compras, dava tempo. Sem pressa.

- Hmmm... acho que estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa..

Tão logo ele coloca a mão no queixo para pensar no que era, uma pessoa passa bem perto dele, afastando-se depois, tão rápido quanto surgiu.

Cinco segundos depois, a ficha cai em seu cérebro, e ele nota um pequeno detalhe:

- Um deja vú?

Ele finalmente chega até a casa dela, apenas para constatar que a porta estava fechada. É então que ele se lembra de um pequeno detalhe, do principal motivo dele ter ficado encarregado das compras junto com Megumi... era iria passear naquela tarde. Estava cansada pela semana de trabalho, e Akira sugeriu que ela fosse dar uma volta no parque, já que seu tio estaria fazendo plantão naquele dia. Aliás, agora ele se lembrava de que fora sugestão do próprio Akira de que ele e Megumi fossem fazer as compras...

Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Onde estava sua chave? Onde? No templo!  
Andando mais rápido ainda, ele rapidamente chega até a escadaria do templo. Realmente aquilo estava dando trabalho. Seria uma grande subida, ele pensava. Poderia ir saltando alguns degraus e chegar lá bem rápido... se não houvesse uma garota em frente à escadaria, observando a placa. Em outra ocasião ele pararia para prestar-lhe informação, mas nesse momento o que lhe faltava era tempo. E por que ela olhava tanto para a placa? Afinal, qualquer um saberia que o templo Eclipse era o antigo templo Hikawa, o qual foi reconstruído depois de um incêndio e mudou de nome.

Correndo como um louco e alcançando o fim da escadaria, ele corre mais rápido ainda e entra dentro do templo, revirando o cômodo no qual havia passado a noite anterior. Nada. Simplesmente nada. Droga!

Ele segue até o quarto de Megumi e, de maneira educada e cuidadosa, adentra no aposento, enquanto olha bem para todos os lados. Ele olha sobre a cama, a mesa, as gavetas, o chão... simplesmente nada. Megumi devia ter levado a chave.

Ele chega próximo aos degraus, observando parte da rua que se encontrava logo abaixo. Não havia ninguém lá. Um problema a menos.

Ele salta, cobrindo vários degraus no processo. Com sorte, ninguém o veria saltando as escadas, se bem que, quando reconstruiu esse lugar, bem que Rei poderia ter mudado a localização do templo, assim evitaria tem que subir tantas escadas! Gozado, só agora é que prestou mais atenção no nome do lugar. Templo Eclipse. Antigo Templo Hikawa mas, segundo Rei, "a chama se apagou quando a escuridão cobriu a luz do Sol mas, como um Eclipse, foi uma vitória temporária, e em seguida a luz dos céus venceu as Trevas da Terra."

Correndo desesperado pelas ruas, ele dobra a esquina e chega até a sua casa. E, em sua opinião mais humilde, a mais bonita do bairro. Bem arrumada, bem cuidada, possuía uma boa localização, um bom preço no mercado, a cor externa fora escolhida a dedo...  
Mas deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ele entra no seu lar e procura desesperadamente pela bendita chave. Os quartos, a sala, a cozinha... simplesmente não estava ali! Como era possível?

- Ah, sim - ele se lembrava. O dia estava sendo muito cruel com ele - agora eu me lembro - e ele se odiava por essa súbita lembrança. Como podia ter esquecido o fato de que, como havia passado a noite no templo, havia emprestado sua chave da casa de Amy para Akira, o qual precisava fazer uma nova cópia, visto que havia perdido a sua. Droga. Droga. Droga.  
Percepção não era exatamente a sua mais desenvolvida característica, mas ele também não era exatamente um mongol. Sendo assim, mesmo com a cortina do seu quarto fechada, ele consegue enxergar pelo vidro que havia alguém em frente a sua casa, observando-a. Ele desce e, quando chega até a rua, percebe que a pessoa não estava mais lá. Mas afinal, que diabos... Megumi!

Ele corre feito um louco até o supermercado. E agora, o que faria? No mínimo, a pobrezinha estava passando por um sufoco enorme, tendo que ouvir a bronca dada pelo gerente, o operador da caixa e meio mercado!

- Puf, puf... Megumi, cheguei!

Ao contrário do que ele pensava, não haviam filas enormes - e nem deveriam, já que mesmo sendo o único supermercado do bairro, era mais um local para se fazer um comprinha "básica" - tampouco ela estava na fila. Ele entra no estabelecimento, procurando-a. Um tempo depois, já havia rodado o bendito local três vezes, e nada de Megumi.

- Grande. E agora, o que mais falta?

Já te disseram que você fica lindo quando está nervoso?

Aquela voz... de onde tinha vindo? Direita ou esquerda? Ele olha para todos os lados, tentando procurar a origem, até que a ficha cai: Havia se esquecido por completo dos seus poderes.

Como foi esquecer esse pequeno detalhe? - se bem que o dia estava sendo péssimo - ela podia ter mantido contato mental com ele o tempo todo, poupando-lhe bastante trabalho. Sim, ela poderia.

Soltando os cachorros para todos os lados, ele se dirige até a saída, aonde encontra uma conhecida parada do lado de fora, sentado num banco. Ele aperta o passo, quando uma pessoa passa por ele chamando sua atenção. Tinha certeza que já tinha visto aquela garota antes. Com certeza era a mesma que vira próximo ao templo, que passou perto do supermercado, que encontrou quando ia até a casa de Amy, quando subiu a escadaria do templo, e quando olhou pela janela de sua casa.

Bom, isso não era tão importante assim.

- E aí, conseguiu?

- Que tal se discutíssemos sobre o por que de você nao ter me contatado?

- Ah, shin... não fica bravo comigo, por favor! Eu tinha me esquecido!

- Esqueceu dos próprios poderes?

- Vai me dizer que nunca se esqueceu dos seus?

- Bom... claro que não! E a gente acabou ficando sem comprar nada! Anda, me dá a chave da casa da tia amy!

- Ué, não a encontrou?

- Ela saiu para o parque, lembra? A casa estava fechada, eu procurei no templo e em casa, mas ai eu me lembrei que deixei com o Akira.

- Que coincidência. Ele também pediu a minha emprestada.

- Que ótimo... acho melhor jogarmos um balde de água fria nele para ver se ele acorda...

- Mas o que a gente vai fazer? Tia Amy vai ficar possessa quando chegar em casa e...

- Um problema de cada vez. Vamos até minha casa pegar um pouco do dinheiro que eu tenho. É pouco, mas deve dar para prepararmos o jantar.

- Nós?

- É isso para acalmá-la, ou a morte. Na volta passamos em uma quitanda e compramos algumas coisas. Vamos.

Quem disse que a idéia era ruim? Alguns legumes e verduras, e estava pronta uma sopa digna dos melhores cozinheiros franceses! Ok, não era essa a idéia deles, mas com o dinheiro que ele tinha - menos do que imaginava - não deu para comprar muita coisa. Uma vez que não havia mais nada para fazer, ele deixa Megumi- havia preparado a comida junto com ela, claro. Embora ela soubesse cozinhar, era muito arriscado deixá-la preparar a comida, mais especificamente, operar o fogão sem ninguém por perto. Ele sabia os problemas que isso podia lhe causar - e vai dar uma volta enquanto Amy não chega.

Estranho. Muito estranho. Sentado no banco da praça, ele observa as pessoas que passavam por ali. Muito estranho.

E lá estava ela, mais uma vez passando por ali. Não tão próxima dele, é verdade, mas estava passando.

Uma das vantagens daquela praça é que ela fica justamente no meio do bairro. Certo, não dava para enxergar todas as ruas dali, mas nela começavam as ruas principais, de modo que qualquer um que fosse de uma rua para outra, mas tivesse que cruzar uma das ruas principais no processo, tinha grande chance de ser vista por alguém com bons olhos. Era o caso dele. Aquela garota já havia passado por ali várias vezes. Duas? Sete? Quinze? De qualquer forma, ele logo percebeu que ela estivera dando voltas e mais voltas pelo bairro o dia inteiro, como se estivesse procurando por algo, mas o que? Era a mesma que havia esbarrado com ele antes, disso tinha certeza. Mas o que ela queria? Não morava no bairro, disso ele não duvidava, uma vez que morava ali há anos e nunca a havia visto antes.

Até que era bonita. Não era exatamente o seu tipo, mas era bonita... e por que ela parecia estranhamente familiar?

Bom, talvez isso não fosse tão grave assim, talvez ele estivesse ficando paranóico com tudo isso...

Ainda bem que Akira não estava aqui pois, se estivesse, iria inventar de seguir a garota para ver aonde ela ia e, por que não, catalogá-la com suspeita dos últimos assaltos que andaram acontecendo.

Agora que tocou no assunto, não escapou de sua cabeça o fato de que o último assalto ocorreu bem próximo dali... não, seria coincidência demais. Melhor gastar seu tempo útil pensando no que iria fazer nos próximos dias.

- Vejamos... ontem fui eu, hoje quem fica é o Akira, amanhã sou eu e segunda é o Akira quem fica no templo... acho que vou na praia... ou então convence-lo a me levar até aquele local de lutas para ver se consigo ganhar algum dinheiro... ai, ai, tia Amy vai me matar.

- Hmm... lá vem ela de novo. Será que ela não se cansa de ficar dando voltas pelo bairro?

xxxxx

Ela subiu os quatro lances de escada devagar, mas em um ritmo constante. O rapaz que descia elas e a cumprimentou com a cabeça devia ter imaginado que ela estava cansada, considerando que estava com uma expressão um pouco apática. Mas não era nada disso. Seria preciso muito mais que um dia ruim ou quatro lances de escada para deixa-la cansada.

Ela estava se sentindo um pouco derrotada, essa era a verdade. Mas agora também se sentia confusa e até um pouco perdida. Especialmente com o que tinha ocorrido naquela tarde.

Chegou defronte a porta do apartamento e precisou de uns momentos para conscientemente procurar pelas chaves para abrir a porta. Ainda não estava habituada com aquilo, sendo que sempre se flagrava tentando pegar o seu cartão de identificação.

Abriu a porta e entrou na pequena sala de estar. Estava arrumada e limpa, em nada se parecia com a bagunça de manhã quando tinha acordado, cheio de livros, revistas de eletrônicos, mapas da cidade espalhados pela mesinha, folhas de jornais nos sofás, pelo chão... ela realmente se superou em espalhar suas coisas por ali. E saiu bem cedinho, sem tempo de arrumar nada.

Seria uma mácula imperdoável em seu currículo de ser sempre impecável e organizada. Mas já fazia uma semana que ela não se incomodava com isso. Simplesmente teve de aceitar que na sua atual situação não tinha tempo para se organizar domesticamente.

Largou a bolsa na mesinha de centro e afundou-se no sofá com força, fazendo um barulho de ranger de madeira em sua estrutura. Sentia-se mesmo muito abatida. Abatida e praticamente encostada contra a parede. Desta vez, estava totalmente por conta própria. Não podia pedir ajuda para ninguém. Mesmo seus amigos que estavam presos ali com ela não podiam fazer muito além de dar apoio moral – e como ela ficava agradecida por isso – mas era só. Todo o resto estava nas suas mãos. Arranjar identidades, dinheiro, local para ficarem e finalmente emprego era muita coisa para se fazer em apenas três semanas.

E só ela sabia como fazer tudo aquilo.

Pelo menos algumas conseguiram emprego, mas ainda não era o bastante e nem tinham uma entrada regular no caixa deles. Isso seria só no fim da outra semana. Que droga!

Olhou para o jarro de vidro na estante que estavam usando como "cofre comunitário". Apenas um monte de moedas e poucas notas. Não ia durar mais do que dois dias e seus armários de mantimentos estavam praticamente vazios. Amanhã ficariam sem comida. Talvez tivessem ainda o bastante para algumas pizzas mas tinham nove bocas para alimentar. O dinheiro que conseguiram ontem só serviu para pagar a segunda e última parcela dos móveis de segunda mão que tinham comprado. É o que dá assaltar um caixa eletrônico pouco antes de ser reabastecido. Só tinha alguns trocados. Bom.. talvez ainda tivesse algo no outro apartamento. Ao menos não tinham muitos problemas com os aparelhos eletrônicos. Foi só ir a um dos "lixos" ali perto e pegar alguns em perfeitas condições. Diana até pegou um discman. Pena que não tinha CDs.()

() No Japão é comum as pessoas jogarem fora aparelhos em perfeitas condições, empilhando estes em alguns terrenos baldios pois do contrário não haveria lugar para os aparelhos novos que compram. ()

Hum! Que cheirinho gostoso! Joynah já devia ter feito o jantar. E ela estava com fome. Mas ainda sentia que seu corpo estava muito quente para isso. Ia ainda descansar um pouco mais antes de atacar aquela delícia – fosse qual fosse – que sua amiga devia ter feito. Lição de sua mamãe Amy: "Descanse antes de comer, coma com boa disposição e nunca saia correndo depois disto".

E ai de quem não deixar um pouco para ela...

- Oi Anne – disse a princesa entrando na sala de repente – deu tudo certo?

Ela a observou com os olhos cansados e pensou no que responder. Já estava prestes a dizer que tinha sido rejeitada em sua quarta tentativa de emprego quando notou um detalhe técnico. Olhou para os sofás, para a mesinha, até mesmo para o tapete no chão para ter certeza, mas ainda assim ficou com dúvida. Não estava prestando atenção nos seus sentidos, por isso não a tinha percebido ali.

- Eu... – começou ela – estou no apartamento certo?

- Sim – ela riu – eu é que vim fazer uma visita a vocês. E pela sua cara você não conseguiu, não é?

- Não – resmungou com certa raiva e desprezo. Desprezo de si mesma – não consegui. De novo disseram que realmente eu tenho aptidão mas preferem alguém com mais experiência. Uma forma nada educada de falarem que sou jovem demais. Droga, bosta, que merda! – desabafou dando um chute na mesinha que foi parar em cima da poltrona ao lado, e a sua bolsa que estava em cima desta fez uma pirueta e caiu no chão se abrindo e espalhando um pouco o seu conteúdo.

- Não fique assim – ela se sentou ao seu lado e segurou os seus ombros – você já fez muito. Dê um tempo para si mesma. Está tentando fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, e nem mesmo você pode fazer isso. Talvez seja melhor nós procurarmos mesmo nossas famílias daqui...

- NÃO! – rugiu com um olhar incrivelmente ameaçador – não podemos. De jeito nenhum. Já discutimos isso e tomamos nossa decisão. Além disto tem mais coisas erradas do que apenas algumas construções fora de lugar e contexto. Bem mais. Enquanto não soubermos bem o que está mudado aqui não devemos entrar em contato com eles. Especialmente agora que parece ter também pessoas fora do lugar.

- Como assim?

- Deixa para lá princesa. Ainda preciso avaliar bem no que acabei esbarrando antes de comentar algo. Não quero que resolvam investigar e compliquem mais as coisas, pode ter sido uma mera suposição errada.

E como precisava avaliar aquilo. Como iria dizer que esta tarde sentiu a presença de Amy no parque junto com outras duas pessoas que ela nunca sentiu antes? E como explicar que estas presenças eram tão similares a da própria Amy?

- Tudo bem... vem, vamos comer. E aproveite e veja qual roupa você mais gosta antes de jogarmos o que sobrou em algum orfanato.

- Roupa?

- Esqueceu? Enquanto vocês foram no _banco_ – ela deu uma ênfase toda especial àquela palavra - ontem nós assaltamos o shopping para repor as roupas que Diana queimou enquanto tentava seca-las. Allete aproveitou e trouxe uma máquina de lavar. Ou seja, também estou aqui para pegar a roupa suja de vocês.

- Ah... – uma semana antes ela teria dado uma bronca por terem roubado mais do que o mínimo necessário, mas não agora com toda a pressão que se auto impunha - ela devia trazer uma secadora. Assim Diana parava de tentar secar elas.

- E ela trouxe – sorriu – de pé minha amiga – a pegou pelas mãos e a puxou do sofá – levanta este ânimo, ligue um sorriso falso para enganar todo mundo e vamos comer e nos divertir um pouco experimentando estas roupas. Tem umas bem curtinhas que você vai adorar!

Usagi não mudava. Não importava o quanto estivessem em uma situação desesperadora ou complicada, ela sempre era a mesma.

Graças a Deus.

- Você está começando a se acostumar com isso... somos defensoras, não ladras.

- Estamos sem escolha no momento – retrucou ela – portanto vamos aproveitar o que for possível. E se continuar com essa birra não vou convida-la para jogar vídeo game.

- O que? – perguntou ela assustada – quem pegou isso?

- A Marina. Não se preocupe, ela pegou do mostruário.

Ela a empurrava em direção a cozinha onde sentia que estavam as outras. Concentrou-se um pouco mais e sentiu o resto de seus amigos no outro apartamento há sessenta metros de lá. Yokuto e Herochi estavam lá, provavelmente quebrando a cabeça para operar a máquina de lavar e secadora que tinham roubado ontem. Será possível que só Suzette conseguia entender as instruções das coisas daquele tempo?

Estranho ela encarar isso agora com tanta naturalidade. Roubar, assaltar. Tudo bem, ainda estavam sem escolha e teriam que continuar roubando mais algumas coisas. Mas acreditava que era algo imoral se acostumar com isso, por mais necessário que fosse. Será mesmo que sua mãe tinha razão? Podemos nos acostumar com qualquer hábito?

Esqueceu-se daquilo assim que entrou na pequena e quase apertada cozinha. Joynah, Suzette e Rita estavam lá ao redor da pequena mesa redonda desmontável jantando algo que ela adorava. Sashimi. E havia uma grande panela de Missô-shiro no centro da mesa. Estava com tanta fome que era melhor acalmar seu estômago antes de deixar sua cabeça quente.

- Nham! – estalou a língua – eu estou com fome!

- Sirva-se – disse Suzette – antes que a gente acabe com tudo.

Ela se sentou e pegou algumas porções. Como estavam com pouco dinheiro a maioria das mantimentos que compravam eram para sustentar bem – como peixe. E havia o toque especial de Joynah para aproveitar todos os restos com alguma sopa. Ainda assim estavam passando certas necessidades. Ter que conseguir tudo de uma só vez era uma tarefa hercúlea, não importando em que século se esteja. Moradia, móveis, roupas, calçados, documentos, dinheiro! O maldito e agora desejável dinheiro. E para nove pessoas de uma só vez. Era difícil mesmo.

- Estamos no vermelho de novo – disse ela após engolir a sexta porção – como vocês estão por lá?

- Um pouco piores – respondeu a princesa – apenas duzentos ienes e Allete acabou com toda a dispensa hoje fazendo um caldeirão de sopa. Pelo menos deve durar até segunda.

- E vocês só começam a receber no fim da semana que vem – comentou para as outras três sentadas a mesa – vamos ter que _ir ao banco _de novo. Há sim, Usagi – disse ela enfiando a mão no bolso da frente da apertada bermuda que usava – isso aqui é para o Yokuto.

Ela lhe entregou um papel timbrado.

- O que é isso?

- O protocolo para ele retirar a segunda via de seu certificado de reservista. Ontem a noite eu e Joynah conseguimos entrar na central de registros e sumir com cinco mil fichas. Agora vão ter de aceitar usar os dados dos computadores.

- Fizeram outro incêndio? – perguntou ela a encarando com certa preocupação.

- Não – respondeu Joynah – apenas pegamos o armário e o jogamos no mar. Vão pensar que o extraviaram quando mudaram de endereço há alguns meses. Com isso agora os dois podem abrir conta no banco e evita de termos de usar dinheiro cristalino para tudo.

- Dinheiro vivo, Joynah – corrigiu Anne – as gírias aqui são um pouco diferentes.

- A gente pega o jeito, não se preocupe – disse Rita sorrindo.

- De qualquer forma, precisamos de mais uma investida – continuou Anne.

- Não seria melhor simplesmente arrombarmos um supermercado e pegarmos esses mantimentos? – sugeriu Suzette - Pelo menos eu me sentiria menos culpada.

Ela pensou na sua sugestão por alguns momentos, mas logo percebeu que apenas iriam adiar as coisas.

- Não. Seria na verdade um pouco mais arriscado. Assaltar um caixa eletrônico é mais rápido e seguro que um depósito de supermercado pois estes tem várias câmeras  e são bem maiores, o que nos faria perder tempo em pegar o que queremos. E teriam mais pessoas envolvidas também. Além disso, vou precisar do dinheiro para comprar os caros materiais eletrônicos para montar alguma coisa que nos permita desativar os sensores de movimentos dos locais que ainda precisamos invadir para pegar mais informações. Bem como de alguns depósitos das indústrias que também teremos de assaltar para pegar equipamento digital. Não tem jeito – suspirou – vamos ter que fazer mais um assalto monetário. Pode deixar que eu me encarrego deste.

- Não senhora – contrapôs Joynah – é a minha vez, lembra? Você não vai carregar isso na consciência sozinha não. O próximo é aquele no Jubaan, certo?

- É... mas acho melhor pularmos este. Se cruzarmos com um de nossos futuros pais por ali...

- Eles não estão lá – disse Suzette – fiquei passeando lá o dia inteiro e não vi ninguém.

- E porque você foi até lá? – Anne franziu o cenho, demonstrando uma certa preocupação e ocultando uma irritação interior ainda maior.

- Bom, eu não tinha nada o que fazer mesmo além do que você nos disse na semana passada, sobre observar o que está diferente. Eu fui lá para ver se só o templo Hikawa realmente tinha mudado. Minha mãe tinha as fotos de como era o local em sua juventude, lembra? E eu me lembro um pouco destas. E confesso que tem muita coisa diferente daquelas imagens, apesar de ter reconhecido algumas ruas. Mas elas não estavam por lá. Se bem que tinha um garoto lá que me chamou a atenção. Especialmente porque cruzei com ele umas duas ou três vezes. Até cheguei a pensar que ele estava me perseguindo, ou eu o perseguia inconscientemente.

- Sua mãe ainda deve estar. Eu a senti no parque lá perto hoje.

- E como ela está? – ela ficou subitamente interessada.

- Eu não a vi, apenas a senti. Se bem que não sei explicar o motivo – ela não queria falar ainda que sentiu outros com ela – mas sua presença estava um pouco diferente. Acho que é porque ainda é muito jovem e não deve estar plenamente desenvolvida. Mas era muito marcante. Bom, vamos deixar este caixa de Jubaan para lá. Tem um perto daquele templo Eclipse. Acho que o local deve ficar bem tranqüilo a noite, como os outros. E Joynah, qualquer coisa, saia voando, certo?

- Certo – disse ela sorrindo - vou na segunda, já que amanhã por ser domingo é capaz de ter mais gente a noite perto de um templo.

Ao menos as coisas estavam andando. Não como gostaria, nem mesmo com a velocidade que esperava, mas estavam indo. Como amanhã não teria muita coisa para fazer além de procurar por mais revistas especializadas em eletrônica, talvez até pudesse relaxar um pouco assistindo televisão, embora não houvesse nenhum programa que tenha gostado ainda.

- Que tal passearmos um pouco amanhã? – disse Usagi – afinal é domingo e estamos sem um descanso há três semanas.

- Passear? - disse Anne de boca cheia – princesa, estamos quase que sem comida e você quer passear? Aonde?

- No parque – ela a olhou de lado e sorriu levemente – é de graça. Pelo menos você pode relaxar um pouco deitada na grama verde. Faz tempo que não fazemos um piquenique no parque.

- Não temos nada para um piquenique – chorou Rita – puxa... estou mesmo com saudades daquelas vezes que íamos no megaparque após os treinos...

- Foi só maneira de dizer Rita. Estamos todos bem tensos com os problemas. Já faz três dias que eu e o Yokuto não sentimos vontade de fazer nada na cama... OPA! – ela ficou levemente corada quando Suzette e Rita a encararam após ter dito isso.

- Tudo bem – disse Anne – vamos passear no parque amanhã.

- VIVA! – disse Rita a abraçando.

Mas não era nela que estava pensando quando concordou, mas sim neles, os seus amigos. Pelo menos assim poderiam ter algum descanso para a dura semana que iria começar. E ainda precisavam de dinheiro para pagar o aluguel dos dois apartamentos.

- E... – Usagi mostrou um papel que tinha em mãos e o estava balançando – acho que podemos até ter um "convidado" – Akira... hum! É bonito?

- EI! Me dá isso aqui!

Anne tentou alcançar o papel das suas mãos, mas ela foi mais rápida e saiu da cadeira para escapar dela. Anne não desistiu e continuou tentando pegar o papel de suas mãos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Joynah olhando aquela perseguição com interesse.

- Se eu me lembro bem – respondeu a princesa dando pausas enquanto tentava deixar o papel fora do alcance de Anne. Coisa nada fácil alias – isso é um número de telefone. O que você andou aprontando?

- ME DÁ ISSO! – berrou ela conseguindo em uma esquiva pegar o seu pulso e retomar o papel. Como ela tinha pego... claro! Quando chutou a mesa e sua bolsa, voou o papel deve ter saído desta. Daí para a princesa pega-lo era uma mera questão de tempo.

- O que é um número de telefone? – perguntou Rita um pouco confusa.

- Rita! – reclamou Suzette - Não venha agir como a Diana. Isto é equivalente aos códigos de comunicação que temos no nosso tempo. Lembra de Anne nos explicando de como são as coisas aqui?

- Você conheceu um rapaz? – perguntou a agora esclarecida Rita para uma avermelhada Anne – aqui?

- E você duvida disto? – disse Usagi com os braços cruzados e olhando para Anne com um sorriso meio que de malandra – se no nosso tempo ela faz sucesso, aqui faz mais ainda. Especialmente do jeito que se veste.

- Nem tanto assim – disse ela encabulada – vocês também já devem ter passado por isso.

- Só a Diana – tornou a princesa – ela traz um papel destes quase todo dia. Ainda bem que não temos telefone ou a conta seria enorme!

- Temos outras prioridades para cuidar antes de coisas banais assim como sair com alguém – disse Anne colocando o papel no seu bolso.

- Até parece que você vai ter muita coisa para fazer amanhã – disse Joynah – não deve ter nenhuma revista de eletrônicos nova nestes bancos de jornais que você andou freqüentando.

- Banc**a**s de jornais – corrigiu a ainda envergonhada moça de cabelos brancos – e não é apenas essa a questão – ela olhou para baixo, ficando subitamente amarga – não devemos nos envolver muito com as pessoas daqui. Quando voltarmos ao nosso tempo nunca  mais as veremos...

- Isso não me impediu de fazer amigos quando  eu fui ao passado e passei meses na casa de minha mãe – disse a princesa a encarando com clara reprovação. Não foi diferente de quando nos mudamos de cidade e perdemos contato com os amigos que fizemos. Para de se incomodar tanto com isso menina! Não tem problema algum em sair por ai sem compromisso. É só não se envolver demais, o que eu tenho certeza de que você consegue. E será bom você ter algo para se distrair para pelo menos ter algumas noites de sono sem essa sua insônia de preocupação. Só tome cuidado porque os homens desta época são bem mais interesseiros que os da nossa.

- Usagi...

- Sem conversa! Você vai ligar para ele amanhã e o convidar para se encontrarem no parque. Senão eu mesma faço isso.

- Ai droga... tá bom – desistiu ela.

Não sabia bem o porque de ter desistido de manter o seu ponto de vista. Dificilmente alguém conseguia demove-la de uma decisão.


	3. 2

- Como assim não vai ligar para ele?

- Eu pensei melhor Joynah, e vou deixar isso para quando estivermos mais estabilizados. E sem discussão. Vamos indo.

Joynah observou sua amiga sair do apartamento com aquela pose típica de que tinha encerrado o assunto antes mesmo que este surgisse. E depois olhou para Suzette com a sua expressão de "é hora de agirmos". Esta entendeu na hora e piscou o olho em sinal de entendimento. Ela cuidaria daquilo. Pegou na mão de Herochi e o puxou para irem juntos.

Os três seguiram Anne escada abaixo e se encontraram com os outros na rua diante do outro prédio. Diana estava discutindo alguma coisa com Marina, mas ela não prestou atenção. Preferiu distrair Anne enquanto Suzette falava com Usagi. Esta fez um sinal com a mão e ambas foram correndo para um telefone público lá perto.

- Bom – começou Anne um pouca sem vontade – qual parque vamos?

- O mesmo que você foi ontem, perto do Jubaan – adiantou-se Joynah sobre todos. Herochi olhou meio de lado para ela, mas alguns movimentos com sua mão o fez imediatamente entender o que ela pretendia. Ele ficou com um sorriso meio bobo na cara.

- Por que lá? Tem outros parques por aqui bem mais próximos e maiores.

- Eu sei – novamente Joynah se adiantou deixando sua irmã, que tentou dizer algo, apenas com a boca aberta – mas eu quero ver melhor aquele lugar. Alem disso estou com uma vontade louca de saber como minha mãe vai indo. E não vou me revelar não.

- Isso mesmo – confirmou Rita que também tinha pegado a idéia dela – vamos para lá.

Allete foi a próxima a concordar e Yokuto vendo que havia alguma coisa entre elas decidiu fazer o mesmo. Anne acabou desistindo de contra argumentar. Quando se virou para ir na direção do parque, Suzette e Usagi já tinham voltado. Ambas estavam com um olhar de malandras.

xxx

_Recado na secretaria eletrônica do telefone que Akira deu para Anne;_

- Qual o nome dele mesmo?

- Akira! E Suzette...

- Tá. Akira, a Anne vai estar na mesma praça que você a conheceu ontem. Se quiser assim meio que de repente se encontrar com ela, dê um pulo lá.

- Suzette, está ao contrário!

- O que?

- O telefone, este lado é na orelha e este aqui fica na frente da boca.

- Há... bom, ela vai estar usando um jeans esverdeado e uma camiseta xadrez rosa com nó na frente. Ela gosta de gente educada que não avança o sinal, de doces e...

- Já chega! Não queremos que ela se case, apenas que se divirta um pouco.

-... e ela gosta de petúnias!!!! Mas entregue para ela quando se despedirem...

- Chega!!!!

Click!

xxx

- Mamãe, mamãe!!!

- O que foi, filhinha?

- Tem um recado para o Akira, mamãe!

- vá chamá-lo, por favor.

- Tá!

- Arghh, me solta!

- Mas o que é isso, Kinji! Você não disse que era forte? Então, me mostra - Um indefeso Kinji estava de barriga no chão, enquanto o pé de Akira impedia qualquer movimento seu.

- Quando eu crescer eu vou te bater muito!

- Ué, você não cresceu?

- Se o Shin estivesse aqui, você ia ver só!

- Bom, ele não está aqui. E então, o que vai fazer?

- Akira!

- Pode falar, Anchitka. Vai falando enquanto eu ensino o teu irmão a não ficar implicando com você.

- Tem uma mensagem na secretária para você.

- Quem é?

- Não sei, mas acho que era uma tal de Suzette...

- Suzette? É francesa?

- Falando sobre uma tal de Anne...

Anne, Anne... de onde ele conhecia esse nome?

- E eu estou vendo daqui que a mamãe está ouvindo a mensagem também.

Droga!

- Espera um pouco, tia!

Ele chega a tempo de ver Amy rebobinando a fita e colocando a mensagem no inicio. Silenciosamente ele ouve toda a mensagem, atento a todos os detalhes, inclusive sobre os gostos de Anne, o que logo lhe deu a conclusão de que aquilo estava arranjado por suas amigas. E também que já sabia qual presente dar para sua mãe no natal...

- Hmm, melhor me arrumar, e rápido.

- Só um instante. Quem é essa garota?

- É uma pessoa que eu conheci ontem, ela estava um pouco chateada por que não conseguia emprego de jeito nenhum.

- E eu imagino que você está tentando ajudá-la, não é mesmo? - a voz de Amy, no entanto, estava carregada de sarcasmo.

- Bom, na verdade - ele resolve ir logo ao assunto, percebendo que de boba sua tia não tinha nada - eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje, e acho que ela poderia ser uma boa acompanhante.

- Abra os olhos, Akira. Não vá aprontar nada que lhe cause arrependimento depois.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Por que - ela levanta a palma da mão e, conforme fala, vai erguendo os dedos - Quarta feira a Tira ligou para você, semana passada foi a vez da Diana, duas semanas atrás você tinha ido ao cinema com a Noriko, no mesmo dia eu recebi um telefonema da Hitomi...

Saco! Ele não podia ficar perdendo tempo naquele lugar. Como iria explicar para ela que, com exceção de uma dessas garotas, as demais estavam interessada no Shin e o estavam usando como porta - voz? Mas aquela lesma parecia não dar a mínima para aquelas lindas garotas, sendo que cabia a ele desencalhar seu amigo e fazer a felicidade dessas belas jovens. E a propósito, mesmo que fossem todas para ele, o que sua tia tinha a ver com isso?

- Baka.

- Como é?

- Hã, nada, isso não foi para a senhora, foi só um demente que eu acabei de me lembrar - e essa última parte saiu praticamente inaudível de sua boca. - Mas qual é o problema de eu sair um pouco? As quatro são colegas de escola que gostam da minha companhia, que culpa eu tenho?

- Você tem que tomar cuidado para não acabar dando falsar esperanças para essas garotas, Akira. Pior, tem que tomar cuidado para não acabar fazendo nenhuma besteira com elas!

- O que a senhora está insinuando?

- Que não é muito bom você ficar saindo com um monte de garotas, vai parecer que é um mulherengo que sai com todo mundo e as despreza em seguida!

- Mas eu nunca fiz isso!

- Você não precisa fazer para dizerem isso de você! Daqui há pouco vão te chamar de safado!

- Olha, tia, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com a senhora, mas acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Se eu tiver tempo, mais tarde passo aqui e terminamos essa conversa, ok? Até mais.

xxx

- Hã... oi! Puxa... eu não te esperava... quer dizer... – mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? – bom... Pessoal, este é o Akira, e Akira, estes são os meus amigos: Usa...

- Este aí é o Akira? – perguntou Usagi com um sorriso enorme, bem como um olhar nem um pouco disfarçado de encanto. Um apertão mais forte de Yokuto a fez gaguejar um pouco – parece um bom rapaz – ela nem notou quem tinha interrompido Anne nas apresentações.

- É – concordou Allete – parece mesmo. Bom, vamos indo. Vamos tomar um sorvete Suzette?

- Claro – concordou esta.

- Sorvete? – murmurou Rita. Mas ninguém reparou nela.

- Você se chama Suzette? - embora parecesse uma pergunta simples, não lhe escapou o fato de um comentário feito por Shin na noite anterior a respeito de uma garota cujos cabelos possuíam uma "certa" tonalidade. E só para constar, era uma ilusão de ótica, ou ele realmente estava vendo duas pessoas que eram bastante parecidas com sua mãe e com... com... Minako-sensei? Não, era impressão sua. Mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade, era mera coincidência. Nem o cabelo era da mesma cor, só podia ser pura coincidência.

- S-sim – gaguejou ela começando a ficar corada – sou. Anda Allete, vamos indo.

- Sorvete? – repetiu Rita sendo novamente ignorada.

- Vamos meu amor, vamos passear um pouco na grama.

Herochi e Joynah já foram partindo deixando o grupo – que Anne notou estar subitamente debandando – para trás.

- Vamos Rita, vamos tomar sorvete com elas.

- Tá... mas... Marina, acha uma boa idéia gastar dinheiro com sorvete assim na nossa situação?

- Shhh! – cochichou – fica quieta!

- Ei pessoal – começou Anne espantada com aquela ação aparentemente coordenada de todos – não íamos passear todos juntos?

- Todos nós temos direito a um pouco de privacidade, não? – comentou Yokuto levando Usagi pela mão, e fazendo um leve movimento de sobrancelhas para Akira – a gente se encontra aqui daqui a uma hora. Tchauzinho!

Oh, que maravilha. Realmente aquilo era uma novidade para ele, já que geralmente ele é quem fazia esse tipo de coisas com um certo amigo...

- É mas... bem – e agora? Eles iam mesmo deixa-la sozinha assim na cara dura com ele – é que... que... – olhou para ele e pensou um pouco. Não tinha nada para fazer mesmo e ele até que era um sapo interessante. Talvez tivesse uma verruga ou outra mas e daí? – Bem... estou me sentindo encabulada...

- Bom se o problema é não querer ficar sozinha eu fico com vocês – disse Diana – AI!!! Pela orelha não!

Anne observou Marina puxar Diana para longe pela orelha. Se antes estavam agindo de forma quase casual, esta última ação não deixou nenhuma dúvida para ela. E nem para Akira. Hum... será que foi coincidência mesmo ele estar ali de novo? Conhecendo os seus amigos como conhecia estava com quase certeza de que eles tinham armado aquele encontro casual.

- Você costuma vir sempre aqui? – perguntou ela enquanto os outros se afastavam.

- Acho que essa fala devia ser minha...

- Desculpe... é que eu sou muito moderna. Eu te convidaria para tomar um café mas como te disse ontem estou curta de grana...

Baka! Que maneira é essa de força-lo a pagar-lhe algo? O que aconteceu com todo o controle de sutileza eloqüente que possuía? Devia estar realmente sendo afetada pela estafa e cansaço. Essa sua fala foi tão sutil quanto um elefante dançando balé em uma loja de cristais. E com um hipopótamo o acompanhando.

- Desculpa.. não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu não sou assim... é que... é que... droga! Esses meus amigos me aprontam cada uma...

Seu cérebro deu cinco voltas no mundo em menos de um segundo, mas foi mais do que suficiente. Que situação estava metido! Era uma garota bastante simpática - e bonita, não se esqueça disso - mas não imaginava que trombariam novamente dessa forma. Aliás, era bom lembrar que na maioria das vezes era ele quem colocava Shin nessas situações. Realmente era triste, o idiota tinha uma legião de admiradoras mas não dava menor bola para elas, então ele tinha que arrumar alguns encontros...

Melhor parar de pensar muito, senão a garota vai acabar pensando que ele era algum idiota. Provavelmente já estava pensando nisso.

- Quer dar uma volta?

Que frase inteligente! Bom, melhor do que ficar calado feito uma mosca.

- Hã... - e agora? o que devia falar? será que um estou encantada? não... claro que não. talvez um simples "vamos.." não, simples demais. Que tal um "tudo bem?" é... fica bom - eu adoraria.

De onde foi que saiu este "adoraria"? E porque ele está encostando o seu ombro logo abaixo de sua bochecha direita? E porque seu braço... hã... essa não! Agora que ela reparou que não foi ele quem pôs o ombro ao lado de sua cabeça, mas sim ela quem se agarrou nele em um abraço juntinho e encostou a cabeça ali, para passear com ele. Mas que coisa! o que ela tinha que as vezes fazia coisas sem que tivesse consciência destas? Agora já tinha agido como oferecida, coisa totalmente contra a sua natureza, e podia sentir que seu coração estava acelerado.

Peraí! Porque iria sentir que o seu coração batia mais rápido apenas com a orelha direita? Só se... ora vejam só! era o coração dele que estava acelerado. Mais que o seu próprio. Ele também estava nervoso... hum... isso equilibra um pouco as coisas...

Bom, foi um zero de inicio, mas até que as coisas não estavam indo tão mal assim. Depois do esporro de Amy - ela realmente andava de olho nele - ainda se perguntava se ela estaria no parque, ou se era um trote. Aliás, estranho como aquela tal Suzette parecia estar nervosa - parecia ele, com a diferença que ele não dava tempo de Shin perceber a confusão que estava metido. hmm, o cabelo dela era parecido com o de sua tia. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia juntar dois tímidos...

Bom, ela lhe deu a mão, foi melhor do que um sonoro e explosivo não. Mas e agora? foi pego de surpresa, estava sem nada na cabeça, e não queria colocar tudo a perder. O que poderia perguntar? Idade? Péssima idéia. Gostos? Iria ficar visível demais suas intenções, embora ele não soubesse quais eram. O que poderia dizer? O que usar com uma total desconhecida - bastante simpática, claro - mas uma total desconhecida? Não podia ficar rodando pelo parque a tarde inteira, embora a idéia lhe agradasse - mas tinha a impressão de que aquela garota não era uma garotinha qualquer.

- E então, teve mais sorte depois que nos vimos ontem? Você parecia estar tão chateada...

- A palavra certa é derrotada! Não. Não tive sorte. Mesmo porque não tinha mais nada para procurar. Nem posso gastar dinheiro com o jornal de domingo porque... - vamos com calma! Não podia assim ficar dizendo todos os seus problemas para ele - desculpe. Você não tem nada a ver com os nossos problemas. Meus amigos aprontaram para nos encontrarmos aqui hoje e não fosse pelo fato de estarem preocupados comigo eu lhes diria umas poucas e boas, porque isso não foi justo para contigo. Na verdade eu nem sei porque estou te contando tudo isso. Acho que você vai se sentir manipulado e... e... puxa... já estou preocupada com os outros de novo. Eu devia era estar aproveitando. Hum... eu cheguei a comentar que você é gentil?

Bom... ao menos estava recuperando o controle da situação, ou melhor, de si mesma. Já que estava tudo ajeitado mesmo porque não aproveitar? podia ser mesmo que se divertisse, ou então ao menos iria se divertir observando o cavaleiro do século XXI tentar algo contra a inconquistável do século XXX. Hum... será que algumas das suas amigas fofoqueiras falou do que ela gostava?

- Acho que não, mas não me incomodaria de ouvir isso novamente. Sei o que é quando um dos amigos te mete numa situação dessas - hmm... melhor mudar de assunto antes que acabe falando demais - Sinto muito, as vezes a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar. Mas tudo bem, sei o que é se sentir abalado mas, me desculpe dizer isso, acho que você não deveria usar a palavra "derrota". Ela é muito forte e pode acabar de vez com alguém. Embora às vezes a situação esteja difícil, enquanto você colocar em sua mente que não está sem saída, então tudo estará bem. Acho que você deveria tentar esquecer os seu problemas pelo menos por um dia e relaxar. Os problemas não sumirão, mas não vai adiantar de nada ficar pensando neles agora, a única coisa que irá conseguir é uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Por um acaso você... - ela não conseguiu se controlar e soltou uma risada fraca. Ele tinha dito aquilo mesmo? Daquele jeito? -...não. Claro que não - seria impossível. Bom, talvez não. Afinal suas mães estavam vivas nesta época, e com certeza se agarrando na intimidade por aí - Bom... antes que pense besteira eu não estou rindo do que disse, mas simplesmente por ter dito isso. Minha mãe me proibia de usar a palavra "derrota". Se ela estivesse aqui e me ouvisse falar isso iria me trucidar daquele jeito especial dela - ela franziu o cenho ao se lembrar de como sua mamãe Haruka a obrigava a treinar com ela por duas ou três horas seguidas após fazer algo que ela julgava muito errado para a sua formação. E ai dela se não lhe deixasse uma única marca roxa - Mas você tem razão. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é esperar. Eu até planejava isso. É que as coisas acabaram ficando bem maiores e mais lentas do que eu imaginava. Muito bem, não vou mais usar a palavra derrotada. A Rita conseguiu emprego, e é lógico que irei conseguir também. Acho que fui um pouco ambiciosa demais, ou como a Usagi me disse ontem, eu tentei fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Alias, aposto que foi ela quem arranjou para que você desse as caras aqui, não? Não precisa dizer, eu tenho meios de descobrir.

Respirou um pouco e olhou para ele, com uma nova expressão no rosto. Uma expressão meio de determinação e meio de criança sapeca.

- Bom... - ela o encarou com os olhos bem abertos e um quase sorriso nos lábios. Estava fazendo isso de propósito apenas para ver se conseguia deixar ele um pouco sem jeito ou encabulado. Coisas que Joynah e Usagi deviam adorar fazer com os seus respectivos pares. E vamos convir que vários anos de convivência com essas duas acabaram mesmo por influencia-la um pouco para isso - aonde o meu distinto e sábio acompanhante planeja me levar agora para me ajudar um pouco a esquecer da vida? E antes que uma dessas minhas amigas curiosas resolva dar uma olhada no que estamos fazendo - confidenciou-lhe em voz mais baixa.

- Hmmm - atento mais do que nunca, Akira observava os arredores sem que Anne percebesse, ou ao menos acreditava nisso, claro. Espere um pouco, ela havia dito Usagi? De onde... claro que não, seu imbecil! Não existe somente uma pessoa no mundo com esse nome! De qualquer forma, não demorou muito para ele perceber que aquilo estava fedendo a cilada, que ele estava bem no meio de uma arapuca. Não que estivesse reclamando de Anne, pelo contrário, mas pelo visto algumas pessoas estavam assistindo de camarote a conversa que eles estavam tendo. Podia vê-los perfeitamente, já que ninguém ali era mestre em disfarce e em se esconder. Próximos da árvore, paradas no carrinho de sorvete, fingindo que estão na grama, correndo atrás dos pássaros... correndo atrás dos pássaros? Devia estar imaginando coisas. Bom, como iria despistar toda aquela gente? Ele poderia... hmmm -... para começar, eu quero ver até quando consigo manter esse sorriso no seu rosto. Anne - ele olha para a sua esquerda, percebendo que havia um grupo de pessoas vindo em sua direção - que tal se fossemos para lá?  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, ambos vão se dirigindo até a multidão, misturando-se nela.

- Eí! Eles estão fugindo!

- Precisamos mesmo ficar tomando conta deles? - questionava Yokuto, lembrando-se de um incidente não muito agradável envolvendo Orion e Setsuna.

- Mas é claro que sim! Já pensou se ele resolve tentar alguma coisa com ela?

- Mas que coisas que ele poderia tentar? - Diana se aproximava por detrás dos dois, cheia de curiosidade e com um pássaro na mão, o qual tentava desesperadamente fugir.

- Ele... ele pode tentar "coisas" com ela!

- Que "coisas"?

- Ora, você sabe.

- Sei?

- Esquece. E SOLTA ESSE PÁSSARO!!! - Usagi faz sinal para Joynah, avisando-a de que as presas mudaram de posição, e a mesma sinaliza para Rita, Allete e Suzette, as quais se aproximam da multidão e ficam observando pacientemente, até que...

- Hã? - Suzette se questionava se aquilo realmente era real - cadê eles? Onde eles estão?

- Mana, tá vendo alguma coisa?

- Nada, Marina. Não consigo enxergar nada nesse monte de gente. Olhe, as pessoas estão seguindo para lá, eles devem estar indo junto! Vamos segui-las!

- Hã... - fez Diana coçando a cabeça - gente... - mas eles a ignoraram

De uma forma nada sutil os nove jovens andaram junto com aquela multidão por algumas dezenas de metros. Vez por outra Rita entrava no meio desta para ver se encontrava algum deles, sem sucesso. Diana andava na retaguarda com passos mais lentos, com o rosto claramente intrigado e ocasionalmente olhando para trás.

As pessoas seguem até um ponto, até que se dispersam, para a surpresa de todos os "observadores". Aonde eles estavam? Surpresos com o sumiço de ambos, eles se separam, espalhando-se pelo parque.

Diana por sua vez permanece no ponto em que a multidão se dispersou, não entendendo aonde eles estavam indo. Após alguns minutos Marina se junta a ela e a puxa consigo para que esta também não ficasse perdida.

- Não acredito. Como fez isso?

- Eu não fiz nada, eles é que fizeram tudo. Isso é o que dá não serem pacientes e atenciosos.

- Como assim?

- Uma professora minha dizia que as pessoas, em sua maioria, não tem paciência para ficar prestando bastante atenção em um determinado ponto por bastante tempo, e foi isso o que aconteceu. Nós estávamos parados no meio daquelas pessoas, mas elas estavam procurando alguém em movimento, o que seria bem difícil se estivéssemos andando. Estavam tão concentradas nas pessoas que se dispersaram que não perceberam que estávamos bem diante dos olhos deles.

- Isso não vai enganá-los por muito tempo, melhor nós...

- Vamos ficar por aqui um pouco. Eles vão dar a volta inteira no parque antes, aqui é o último local em que vão nos procurar

- Não aposte nisso. Diana não é fácil de se despistar - ela olhou ao redor por alguns momentos e encontrou alguns arbustos. Perfeito! - vamos para lá.

Sem entender muito Akira a acompanhou. E notou que enquanto andavam na grama Anne girava o pé para esmaga-la com força de forma a partir as suas folhas, causando um forte odor com isso. Chegaram aos arbustos e ficaram ali por alguns minutos. Akira fez menção de se mover mas ela o puxou de volta. Segundos depois ele percebeu Diana voltando acompanhada de Marina. Que estranho... apesar dela andar como uma pessoa comum o seu passo era incrivelmente leve. Ambas pararam onde eles estavam antes e logo em seguida vieram direto em sua direção, com Diana na frente. Parecia que aquela menina tinha um sexto sentido. Assim que ela chegou na grama ficou um pouco perdida, andando em círculos. Ela coçou a cabeça um pouco e após falar algo para Marina e esta ficar um pouco nervosa, as duas seguiram pelo caminho pavimentado. Mas Diana constantemente olhava por sobre os ombros, na direção em que estavam.

- Bom, agora sim estamos tranqüilos.

- Pegue.

Akira entrega algumas pedrinhas para Anne e, antes que ela pudesse perguntar para que seriam, ele se vira e as atira. A principio ela pensava que se tratava de uma molecagem dele, mas logo percebeu aonde ele a havia atirado: no lago. Há poucos metros atrás do arbusto havia um lago, limpo e cristalino. Ele atirava a pedra o mais alto que podia e logo em seguida ela atingia a superfície da água. E como ele a arremessava bem! Por alguns segundos chegava a pensar que a pedra estivesse voando. E o movimento que ele fazia com os braços - melhor não ficar prestando muita atenção nele, antes que ele pense que eu sou uma oferecida.

- Sua vez.

- Para que isso?

- Joga, e você vai ver.

Anne pega uma da pedras e a atira para o alto. Como já imaginava, não havia ido tão alta como a de Akira.

- Pronto, e agora?

- Isso é um exercício para relaxar. Imagine que você possa tocar em todas as suas frustrações. Agora, pegue-as e amasse-as, até que formem um bolinho bem pequeno - ele pega um pouco de terra que estava no chão e a amassa, até que ela forma uma bolinha - agora, faça como se você estivesse querendo se livrar disso, e mande-a o mais longe que puder. - Akira atira a bola de terra para o alto e, instantes depois, ela retorna, caindo no lago e se desfazendo por completo.

- Eu não entendi muito bem como isso funciona...

- Se você guardar isso dentro de si, ele crescerá e ficará cada vez mais forte. Mas se você o pegar e atirar o mais longe possível, ele não resistirá muito tempo e se desfará por completo. Vamos, tente fazer isso.

Ainda com a expressão de "mas isso é uma palhaçada" ela pegou um pouco de terra com as mãos e começou a comprimi-la. Pegou mais um pouco e continuou fazendo isso por quase um minuto. seus olhos já estavam fechados há um bom tempo e estava claro que ela realmente estava se concentrando para localizar seus fantasmas internos para comprimi-los naquela bola - que já estava do tamanho de uma laranja.

Ela não apertava as pálpebras, ela simplesmente fechou estas de forma serena e tranqüila - ela se concentra bem - enquanto juntava terra para a sua bola. Quando abriu os olhos, estes estavam determinados - tranqüilos sim, mas com clara determinação - ela focou o lago e moveu o braço lentamente de forma a simular um - aquilo era um kata!!!() - lançamento meio parecido ao dele. Não satisfeita, ela refez a simulação mais duas, três, cinco vezes. Respirou um pouco de olhos fechados e quando novamente os abriu, fez um lançamento praticamente idêntico ao seu. Ela só errou mesmo na hora de aplicar potência a certos músculos. A bola fez um movimento parabólico perfeito e atingiu o lago, mergulhando violentamente em seguida. Mas foi mais baixo que o seu.

E então?

- Nada Usagi... eles sumiram – Joynah pos as mãos nos joelhos e respirou um pouco forte para recuperar o fôlego. Mesmo já se passando meses desde que podia assumir uma forma humana ela ainda tinha aquele problema de não reparar em o quanto o seu "novo" corpo a avisava de que devia maneirar um pouco.

- Droga... ela fez de propósito! Igual a aquela vez no seu aniversário, Joynah.

- Amor... porque tanta preocupação? Estamos falando da Anne, a garota mais difícil de Tóquio de Cristal. Duvido que ocorra algo, e mesmo que ocorra, o assunto é só dela, não?

- Yokuto – disse ela com os dentes a mostra – a Anne pode ser muita coisa mas eu me preocupo com ela. Fui eu quem insistiu para arrumarmos isso e agora quero ter certeza de que ela não fique decepcionada.

- Já pensaram em falar com a Diana?

- Diana? Porque Herochi?

- Bom, ela não tem aquele radar da Anne, mas ela pode nos farejar, lembram? E foi ela quem achou Anne e o Tony naquela festa batendo papo atrás do muro...

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FALOU ISSO ANTES?!?! – berrou Joynah – Vamos!

Ela e Usagi saíram correndo procurando por Diana. Yokuto olhou feio para o irmão que pediu desculpas.

- E então?

- minhas mãos estão sujas.... - disse ela sorrindo - mas a alma está um pouquinho limpa. Onde aprendeu isso?

- Com uma loira para lá de... aham, especial. Pela sua expressão, deve ter achado que isso é uma brincadeira para crianças, não é mesmo? Bom, você acertou, mas a idéia foi válida. Essa mesma "loira" me explicou que certas coisas você tem que começar do principio... mas chega de falar sobre o meu passado, já que quem precisa relaxar é você! Vem comigo!  
Observando se não havia mais ninguém ali, ele a puxa até o carrinho de pipoca mais próximo, para a surpresa dela.

- Duas, por favor. Gosta de pipoca doce? O seu Jimmy aqui trabalha a anos no parque é faz uma que é uma delicia.

- Pipoca doce? Mas... - opa! melhor não dizer que não tem a menor idéia do que ele está falando. Será que é algo parecido com pipoca cristal? Pela aparência e cheiro talvez... - bom... não posso dizer sem experimentar. Quer dizer... eu... eu... ai que vergonha! Eu confesso, eu acho que nunca comi isso. E hã... não devemos lavar as mãos não?

- Sabia que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa. Vem aqui, só um instante - ambos se aproximam de um bebedouro e Akira lava as suas e as mãos de Anne, embora a mesma pareça entranhar aquela construção primitiva de expelir água - perfeito, agora, voltemos ao assunto anterior. Você não é daqui, não é mes... ops, me desculpe, não queria ser grosseiro e me intrometer! Bom, isso aqui é o que chamamos de pipoca doce - e no processo, ele fica um pouco envergonhado por estar explicando para ela como se ela não tivesse comido aquilo antes, o que ele duvidava, pois achava que se tratava de uma brincadeira - é bastante doce, igualzinha ao açúcar. Experimente.

- Hum.... - ela pegou o pacote morno com a mão direita e com a esquerda ela pegou o pequeno floco de neve amarelado. Achou impressionante ser tão leve! - o cheiro é bom - cheiro de açúcar puro. Pôs na boca e... - nossa - disse lentamente. Logo em seguida encheu a mão e devorou aquilo. Era um pouco semelhante a pipoca cristal, mas era bem mais leve e muito mais açucarado - delícia - e macia também. Devia ser uma variedade ancestral da pipoca que ela conhecia. Se pudesse por as mãos naquilo e levar consigo...

Mas o que é que estava pensando? Já estava agindo como a Usagi. Hum... ela devia estar relaxando mesmo. Nada mal. Nada mal mesmo. Até que aquele sapo estava muito mais interessante agora do que na véspera. Gentil, cavalheiro, educado - com certeza ficou impressionado ao perceber que ela não sabia o que era pipoca, muito menos aquele, aquele... bebedouro. No futuro haveriam pequenos robôs flutuantes que faziam a manutenção no parque e ao mesmo tempo forneciam aquele tipo de serviço para os visitantes.

Olhou para ele com um sorriso singelo. Nenhuma verruga a vista ainda... hum... pena que era do passado e não poderia se envolver muito com ele. Se estivesse no seu tempo já estaria tendo uma conversa mais animada e procurando um lugar para dançar. E... ah, não! Diana estrava se aproximando, e Usagi e Joynah estavam com ela. Diana... se você se esqueceu do que combinamos desta vez você vai virar mesmo tamborim. Akira notou que o sorriso dela mudou um pouco e ficou um pouco mais sapeca. Ela tinha sentido que Diana virou para o lado oposto de onde estava. Estava devendo um bom filé de peixe para ela.

- Gostei - disse quando acabou com a pipoca - adorei na verdade.

- É bem doce, não acha? Costumo vir até aqui quando preciso relaxar um pouco, ou quando não tenho nada para fazer. As pessoas deveriam aprender a relaxar sempre, e não quando estão prestes a explodir.

- Garanto que ainda estou muito longe de explodir. Brrr! - ela tremeu de repente, como se lembrasse de algo muito, mas muito incômodo - acredite. Por enquanto eu estou, quer dizer, estava com um contínuo sentimento de frustração. Obrigada pelo doce...

Ambos vão caminhando pelo parque, seguindo em direção a uma estranha construção, uma de vidro. Faltando alguns passos, Anne se surpreende com o que vê lado dentro: flores.

- Quer entrar? Dona Kim, a senhora está ai? - que pergunta. Era óbvio que ela estava, já que ela era quem cuidava daquele monte de flores no meio do parque.

- Isso é... uma estufa, não? Quer dizer... nunca vi uma assim neste estilo. Quer dizer... bom, deixa para lá. O cheiro destas flores é lindo... - se Diana estivesse lá estaria se esfregando nelas.

- Akira, meu amor - uma senhora, aparentando estar na metade da casa dos quarenta, vestida de jardineira, cumprimentava o garoto - há quanto tempo, não vem mais me visitar?

– O que é isso, dona Kim! Eu passei aqui ontem!

- Ah, meu amor, como é difícil encontrar jovens tão doces e prestativos como você hoje em dia! E quem é essa jovem simpática?

_Jovens doces e prestativos_ - pensou Anne - hum... nenhuma verruga a vista mesmo. Parecia que era um sonho antigo com um vislumbre de poder, _talvez_, se realizar. Mas ela logo afastou aquilo da cabeça. Ela teria que voltar ao seu próprio tempo e ele ficaria por ali. melhor não se envolver demais mesmo e apenas curtir como fazia com alguns dos encontros que teve antes.

Mas ela tinha que reconhecer... desta vez estava um pouco mais difícil.

- Alô? Akira!!!

- Hã? - puxado a força de seus pensamentos, foi a única maneira de acordá-lo, uma vez que estava admirando-a. Ela era bastante bonita, mas só agora começara a prestar atenção nos detalhes. Seu cabelo, seus lábios, suas duas cores nos olhos...estava encantado, para resumir.

Ela riu divertida e com certa delicadeza, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos. Sabia que ele a estava olhando, e mais que isso, ele não estava olhando o seu contorno - como a maioria das pessoas daquele século aliás - com a típica imaginação de desnudar as mulheres, mas estava vendo-a como era. Seu visual, não o que podia oferecer. Muito cavalheiro... Se a dona Kim não o chamasse ele talvez ficasse assim por horas.

Até que não era mal. Mas de certa forma ela se sentiu um pouco diferente. Este sapo em especial não ficou propriamente preso pela sensualidade que ela habituara-se em demonstrar. Tudo bem que estava com uma calça bem justa e uma camiseta de nó que mostrava seu umbigo e torneava os seus seios muito bem - isso a lembrou que a roupa era na verdade de Joynah - mas tinha certeza de que não fora isso o que o atraiu. Bom, pelo menos não durante todo o tempo.

- Meu nome é Anne - respondeu ela para a simpática senhora - muito prazer.

Ela teve que segurar uma gargalhada pela cara de desespero que ele fez quando ela se apresentou espontaneamente, impedindo-o de faze-lo. Coitado... mas foi divertido. Olhou para as flores ao redor e... e...

- Ai que lindas! - exclamou com as duas mãos unidas dando-lhe um ar meigo - Nunca vi petúnias assim!

- Hããã... dificilmente você veria petúnias assim - Akira finalmente acorda de seu transe, tentando retomar o controle da situação - Dona Kim cuida muito bem delas, aliás, ela já ganhou alguns concursos de floricultura com essas flores. Não somente as petúnias, mas com outras também.

Meio que empolgado, Akira a puxa e ambos começam a caminhar pela estufa, embora Anne estivesse prestando mais atenção nas petúnias que deixara para trás.

- Dona Kim cuida de cada planta como se fosse uma filha. Ela lhes dá amor, carinho e dedicação. claro que entra sol e água no processo, mas se não se dedicar, de nada adianta. Iriam crescer normalmente, mas aquele detalhes, aquele... eu não sei explicar exatamente, mas é o diferencial entre um flor e uma bela flor. Olhe essas aqui, fui eu mesmo quem plantei - ele aponta para rosas brancas - não são tão bonitas como as de Dona Kim, mas tenho me esforçado. Acho que se ela não me ajudasse, não ficariam assim tão boas.

Ela olhou para as rosas naquela pequena jardineira. Levou os seus delicados dedos até as suas pétalas e ficou roçando as costas destes pelas bordas desta. Parecia que ela sabia muito bem o que fazia, e de repente ele se sentiu como se estivesse em um concurso de flores e sua obra estivesse em julgamento sendo televisionado para todo o planeta. E que ela era a mais severa das avaliadoras de toda a galáxia.

E agora ela ia emitir o seu julgamento.

- Paixão – disse ela simplesmente, mas havia emoção na sua voz.

- Como?

- A palavra que você procurava – disse ela gentilmente - era paixão. Dona Kim deve ser apaixonada pelo que faz e acredito que ela simplesmente não descarte as flores que não ficaram belas. Deve insistir constantemente a cada floração, sempre acreditando que a próxima será mais bela. E há paixão nestas suas rosas. Não o mesmo tipo, nem com o mesmo objetivo, mas há paixão nelas sim. Estão lindas.

- Como sabe disso? É florista?

Ela apenas sorriu levemente, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

- Suas rosas são resistentes e firmes, as delas são delicadas e leves. Dá para sentir observando como as bordas das pétalas se curvam quando encostamos nestas. As suas são bem resistentes, como se instintivamente você quisesse que fossem assim. Por isso que deduzi... bom... vamos deixar a conversa de detetive para outra ocasião. Estão lindas, mas você não deve se recriminar por suas flores não estarem no nível das dela, pois acredito que não é o que você realmente queria.

- Mas... como você sabe disso?

- Minha amiga Allete... ela... tinha uma jardim que usava também para relaxamento e me deu muitas dicas a respeito. As flores que cultivamos acabam refletindo o que desejamos delas. Se você apenas deseja flores, apenas nascerão flores. Se desejar beleza, irá de uma forma ou de outra perseguir isso. Se quiser resistência, acabará conseguindo resistência. Mas para qualquer uma destas coisas é preciso paixão para tanto. Você conseguiu resistência, portanto as cultivou com paixão para isso, ainda que não tenha percebido. A paixão que eu falo é em relação a perseverança.

- Diana! Chega de enrolar a gente. Ache aqueles dois agora!

Ela olhou para Usagi que só faltava mesmo espumar pela boca. E agora? Tinha que escolher entre apanhar dela ou apanhar de Anne. E considerando a maneira que Anne agia, era melhor apanhar da Usagi mesmo.

- Não posso... ela me deu a dica de que queria ficar sozinha.

- Dica? – perguntou Joynah a segurando pelos ombros.

- É... ela arrancou folhas de grama. É o sinal que combinamos para isso.

- Sinal.. mas desde quando vocês combinaram isso?

- Desde aquele dia do seu aniversário...

- Meu aniversário... Diana – ela a olhou séria – tudo bem que Anne é sua amiga, mas estamos preocupadas com ela. Dá desse Akira começar a seduzi-la e leva-la não sei aonde?

- Hum... – ela coçou a cabeça – mas não é isso que a Anne mais gosta? De encontrar alguém que...

- DIANA! – Usagi a agarrou pela gola de sua camiseta – ela mesma disse que não devemos nos envolver por aqui. É para o bem dela. Ache eles ou vou te deixar em uma gaiola!

- Eu... eu... puxa vida, mas vocês são complicadas mesmo. Tá bom. Vamos lá onde eu fugi da trilha pela última vez.

Ela seguiu praguejando – realmente, Diana estava convivendo muito com Anne – pelo caminho, seguida logo atrás pelas duas.

- Bom - ele para e pensa. Havia pensado que não havia cuidado das rosas como se deveriam, mas ela estava cerca. Aliás, Mamoru havia dito algo parecido quando disse que você colhe o que planta, dai ele achou que havia colocado ódio nas rosas. Mas não era isso que ele queria, e sim belas flores. Mas talvez não fosse o que ele realmente queria, e, como Minako-sensei costumava dizer "se a natureza de lhe dá batatas, faça uma salada de batatas - elas tem sua utilidade.

Ele precisava dar uma flor para ela, mas ficava se recriminando quanto a isso. Afinal, seria perfeito demais e ela perceberia e talvez achasse que tudo fosse combinado com suas amigas, mas não era.

Bom, a verdade era que ele não imaginava flor que combinasse melhor com ela, então teriam que ser as flores que ela gostava mesmo. Melhor marcar um ponto negativo do que arrancar dela um falso sorriso.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Akira pega uma das flores que Anne havia achado lindas, arrancado o caule e prendido em seu cabelo, para sua surpresa.

- Acho que sei no que está pensando - ele interrompe o olhar dela - mas uma flor, independente do quanto é bonita, um dia encontra o fim de seu brilho, assim como todos os seres vivos. No entanto, se ela for entregue com amor e dedicação, seu brilho permanece. Eu poderia dar para uma pessoa mil flores, mas se não houvesse um enorme... aham... "carinho" nesse ato, de nada adiantariam eu entregar as flores mais belas do mundo. Pronto, ficou linda em você.

- Você também é poeta... obrigada. Eu sei que a vida de uma flor é curta e efêmera, e é comparável a uma mulher que vai se casar. Ela se veste de noiva e fica bela, mas depois da festa, de despedir-se dos convidados e da lua de mel, é hora de viver o dia a dia. Obrigada Akira... - ela tocou a flor no seu cabelo com a mão direita e fechou os olhos - obrigada mesmo. Hum...- ela olhou para o lado subitamente, como se tivesse percebido algo, mas logo em seguida voltou a olhar para ele, com aquele doce sorriso - você é mesmo um doce.

Durante alguns instantes ele fica corado com o comentário dela, sem que, no entanto, conseguisse deixar de olhar nos seus olhos. Como eram lindos! Anteriormente Dona Kim havia tirado-o a força daquela situação, mas agora era diferente, já que sentia que Kim estava distante e, se fosse decidir por ele, ficaria encantada o resto da tarde. Algo poderia interromper uma cena assim, na qual ele, em seu mundo particular, admirava aquela que com poucas palavras havia roubado sua atenção?

- Estou ficando sem jeito - disse ela levemente corada - me sinto como se fosse uma musa inspiradora. E também sinto que é melhor nos mexermos antes que nosso momento de sossego seja perturbado. Dá uma olhada lá fora....

Ele se virou sobressaltado a sua direita e não viu nada. Foi quando sentiu algo na sua bochecha, logo seguido de um estalo. Olhou para ela sobressaltado e com um princípio de tremedeira.

- Para um primeiro encontro, você marcou muitos pontos. Mereceu essa pequena recompensa. Mas vê se não desaba que não acho que sou forte o bastante para te carregar por ai, se bem que tenho treinamento em reanimação...

Ele não desabou, mas também não a encarou, pelo contrário, enquanto olhava para fora da estufa, visto que finalmente havia conseguido perceber alguma coisa - haviam algumas pessoas em especial passando por perto - ele retorna para ela um olhar de rabo-de-olho. Mas não um olhar comum. Era diferente de todas as formas que ele havia olhado-a desde que começaram. Seria praticamente um olhar sedutor, se ele não maneirasse a dose. Afinal de contas, apesar da roupa bastante sedutora - a qual ele teve um trabalho enorme para não olhar - ela se comportava como uma verdadeira dama, e merecia ser tratada como tal.

Na verdade, estava sentindo uma vontade enorme de toma-la nos braços, mas com certeza isso seria totalmente descortês com ela, mas também não podia ficar parado, sem dar nenhuma resposta.

Eis que então ele faz algo que muito provavelmente a surpreende: ele segura seu rosto delicadamente com ambas as mãos e, abaixando-o, dá-lhe um doce e quente beijo na testa

Ela devia ter ouvido o seu próprio conselho. Nem mesmo quando Tony a beijou delicadamente na mão ela sentiu algo assim. Por um instante sentiu que suas forças lhe foram roubadas e que iria desmaiar, e que seria salva de bater a cabeça no chão por ele, em um abraço de salvação. A ação dele foi tão meiga e singela que não conseguiu evitar um pensamento que tinha até então se recusado a ter. A visão dele, não como estava agora, muito menos com a eterna versão de sapo encantado por uma bruxa. mas simplesmente a visão dele como se fosse mesmo um príncipe. O seu príncipe encantado. O futuro rei da lua Titã e... e...? Futuro o que? Ela tentou se lembrar do que estava pensando mas acabou desaparecendo da sua mente. Voltou a prestar atenção nele. A visão dele como príncipe ainda persistia. Um pouco, ao menos. Mas isto logo se desfez e ela voltou a realidade. Ela pertencia ao século XXX e ele ao século XXI. Já tinham ido até o limite do aceitável dadas as circunstâncias. Era hora de se segurar um pouco e não se deixar levar.

- Obrigada por não confundir as coisas - disse ela tentando achar a forma correta de que era melhor nenhum dos dois se empolgar muito. - Muito obrigada.

- Tudo bem, eu não pretendo me aproveitar de ninguém que estava há pouco desanimada. Me acompanha?

Ela mais uma vez torna a dar o braço para Akira, e ambos saem da estufa, não sem antes cumprimentarem a dona do local. Talvez perguntasse como se conheceram, pensava Anne. De qualquer forma...

De qualquer forma, estaria ela sonhando, ou ele realmente estava caminhando em direção aos seus amigos? Será que ele não os tinha visto? Mas seria impossível não vê-los!

Ou será que estava planejando alguma coisa?

- Tem alguma coisa que gostaria de me contar ou vai fazer surpresa mesmo?

- O gêmeo numero um tinha razão, todo mundo precisa de um pouco de privacidade.

- Olha elas lá - disse Diana correndo em sua direção.

Grande! acabou a festa. Bom, até que era melhor assim. Não estavam todos ali, mas eram os mais curiosos e pajeadores. Usagi, Joynah, Marina e os gêmeos. E a indelicada Diana, como sempre.

- Que flor linda - disse ela assim que parou na sua frente - hum... vocês brincaram de pega-pega?

- DIANA! - disse Marina a pegando pela gola e a puxando de lá - mas que mania de ser indelicada...

- Mas, mas, mas... - chorou Diana.

- Pega-pega? - comentou Akira não entendendo.

- Coisa nossa - Anne apenas ria divertida da situação.

Embora respondesse as perguntas, Akira sequer se deu ao trabalho de parar, simplesmente continuou andando com Anne - para a surpresa desta - e passou direto por eles, enquanto que jogava uma rosa negra para as garotas e colocava um cartão vermelho no bolso da camisa do primeiro gêmeo que encontrou, seguindo em frente junto com Anne, deixando-os atônicos e cheios de duvidas.

Certo, talvez não tinha sido muito educado, mas isso lhe garantiria mais alguns instantes a sós com ela... e ele duvidava que, depois dessa "expulsão", eles os seguiriam.

- Mas o que significa isso? - disse Usagi olhando para aquela bela flor com cor nada convencional.

- Não sei, mas me dá calafrios - respondeu Joynah.

Yokuto apenas sorria divertido enquanto observava os dois andando calmamente. De alguma forma eles chegaram a um acordo de que não queriam ser perturbados, e Anne estava claramente a favor disto. Por ele o assunto estava encerrado. Infelizmente a Usagi não pensava da mesma forma...

- Diana, fique vigiando eles.

- Mas eles vão me ver.

- Fique como gata, oras. Apenas fique por perto observando eles.

- Ela vai saber que eu estou lá.

- Mas não vai fazer nada. Anda!

- Droga... queria estar dormindo na grama.

- AQUI NÃO! - berrou Usagi quando viu ela subitamente brilhar - vamos para um local mais tranqüilo.

- Você está assim sempre preparado? - perguntou Anne intrigada - Não acho que costume sair por ai com isso no bolso não... ou costuma? E o que significa aquela rosa negra?

- O cartão vermelho é por causa de uma regrinha de futebol chamada "expulsão"... digamos que eu coloquei todo mundo para fora de campo, menos dois jogadores. E a rosa foi só para ela ficar tentando entender o que significava enquanto nos afastávamos, se bem que também serve para ela não ficar muito irritada comigo, pois talvez goste da rosa. É uma idéia que eu tive para não ser interrompido quando estou resolvendo algo de estrema importância, no caso, descobrir por quanto tempo mantenho esse seu belo sorriso. A rosa eu peguei com a dona Kim. Ali é perfeito - ele aponta para dois balanços, parados.

- Suas mãos devem ser bem ágeis. Não percebi quando você pegou a rosa. Quanto ao cartão... - ela pensou um pouco e achou melhor não perguntar muito sobre esse tal futebol. Tudo o que sabia a respeito fora uns poucos comentários em primeira página de jornais os quais nem se interessou em ler - bom... acho que eles vão entender - tinham jogos com regras similares no século XXX. O Yokuto iria entender sim.

Ela o acompanhou e sentou-se em um dos balanços. Ele fez o mesmo e ficou no balanço ao lado. E agora? Iriam brincar como crianças? Este encontro estava mesmo diferente de todos os que teve antes.

Ele simplesmente PRECISAVA fazer aquilo, do contrário teria que voltar mais tarde ao parque para faze-lo. Sempre que passava por ele, não resistia ao fato de estar ali. Não de se balançar, visto que já não gostava tanto assim dessa brincadeira, mas pelo simples fato de se sentar naquele balanço e ficar parado, divagando sobre diversos assuntos, ou simplesmente ficar ali, respirando e observando.

- Me desculpe se eu te fiz pensar que isso era uma brincadeira de criança... mas é que eu realmente gosto de me sentar aqui. Você tem uma excelente vista de todo o parque daqui. As arvores, o lago, a estufa, a saída do parque... as vezes eu fico aqui, olhando para fora do parque, tentando entender todo esse contraste. Tanta paz e harmonia no meio de um barulho enorme que essa cidade gera. Eu amo esse lugar. Me desculpe se pareço sentimental demais, mas acho que certas lições nós nunca esquecemos - ele retorna ao passado em seus pensamentos, naquele dia em que acompanhou Minako até a escola e no caminho haviam parado naquele parque, sendo que ele estava sentado exatamente no lugar em que Minako se sentara e ficara observando-se se movimentar desesperadamente à sua procura, enquanto que ela estava tomada por uma paz e calma inigualáveis - lugares assim sempre nos dão a opção de fugir da confusão do dia-a-dia. Sempre é bom - ele para e acena para os amigos de Anne, os quais, apesar da distância, ainda estavam praticamente em frente a ele e acenaram de volta, dispersando-se em seguida... mas não estava faltando alguém? - parar um pouco e tentar pensar com calma, como agora.

- Pensar com calma... eu nem sei se no momento quero pensar em algo. Mas acho que entendo o que quer dizer.

Ela olhou ao redor com calma, aparentemente observando com aqueles seus olhos únicos todos os detalhes que podia captar. Começou lentamente a empurrar o seu corpo para frente e para trás, de forma calma e lenta naquele balanço. Fechou os olhos e parecia que estava cochilando. Foi quando franziu o cenho levemente e olhou para algo as suas costas. Depois voltou a olhar para a frente com a mesma tranqüilidade de antes.

- Eu também tinha um lugar especial onde eu gostava de ficar. Mas isso foi quando eu tinha uns cinco anos. Era divertido. Só que minha mãe ficava horrorizada sempre que me via lá. Acho que não confiava muito em mim.

Ela se abaixou e pegou uma pedrinha no chão no meio daquela parte de grama nua de tanto as crianças apoiarem os pés para impulsionarem o balanço e a atirou aparentemente sem rumo para a sua direita. Um gato distante deu um pulo de susto quando a pedra passou um pouco perto deste.

- Mas, mudando e assunto, o que vai fazer amanha? Vai sair de novo "a luta"?

- Eu preciso - ela abaixou a cabeça meio incomodada de ter de voltar para aquilo de novo - mas eu não chamaria isso de luta não. Ainda estou procurando um ringue para lutar. Ou indo direto ao ponto, preciso saber onde tem uma vaga que eu possa me candidatar. Todos os bons pedem uma idade maior do que posso aparentar, e os que posso preencher eu acabo sendo alta demais. Acho que vou tentar ser faxineira ou garçonete como a Rita. Pelo menos é um começo. Minha irmã se candidatou a uma vaga de office-girl em uma empresa no centro. Deve receber a resposta lá pelo meio da semana.

Ela olhou em direção aonde tinha atirado a pedra e aquele gato que tinha se assustado ainda estava lá. Agora estava deitado na grama como se fosse dormir. O curioso é que parecia estar com os olhos bem fixos neles. Logicamente era mera impressão pois ele estava há mais de vinte metros.

- Olha - prosseguiu ela - sem querer estragar tudo o que você está tentando fazer me deixando tranqüila e tudo o mais... bom... já que tocou no assunto, por acaso saberia de algum lugar oferecendo um emprego que eu poderia tentar?

- Eu acho que você deveria montar uma barraca aqui no parque e cobrar para adivinhar o futuro das pessoas - ele lhe devolve um sorriso, não sério ou sedutor como antes, mas bem maroto - até parece que adivinhou o que eu iria falar! - como Megumi fazia as vezes, ele lembrava - tem uma clinica médica que está precisando de gente nova para trabalhar, e eu achei que você iria se interessar. Fiquei sabendo disso através de uma conhecida minha, e acho que você não terá nenhum problema em ser admitida - ele puxa um papel e retira uma caneta do bolso, anotando um endereço e horário para entrevista - tome, tenho certeza de que conseguirá.

Ela põe a mão sobre o queixo e apoia o cotovelo na sua perna, o olhando da mesma forma marota, se bem que era um pouco mais recriminadora, do tipo "você não é tão inocente assim". Mantém isso por alguns instantes enquanto com a outra mão pega o papel que ele lhe passa. Será que deveria lhe dizer que era facilmente deduzível aquilo? Afinal, ficara o tempo inteiro falando que devia relaxar e descontrair, e de repente pergunta se iria de volta a "luta"? Era lógico que ele devia ter alguma sugestão para ela, embora realmente tenha sido uma adivinhação essa sugestão ser de um emprego de uma conhecida.

- Obrigada - disse ela mudando a expressão no rosto para o velho e singelo sorriso - agora quanto a barraquinha, sem chance. Digamos que não era difícil imaginar o que você pretendia quando mudou tão diretamente de assunto.

- Eu já esperava por isso... mas até nas minhas previsibilidades - o Shin me mata por essa, ele pensa - você pode ter surpresas... e nós ficamos só nós dois conversando esse tempo todo, achei que não seria justo com os seus amigos que, pelo visto, estão fazendo questão da sua presença. Não que eu não esteja gostando de tê-la aqui do meu lado, claro. Eu havia acabado de me lembrar sobre a entrevista - o Shin me mata se souber que eu coloquei outra pessoa para disputar com ele, ele torna a se lembrar - e achei que, depois de passear um pouco, estaria mais animada para tentar novamente e.... Anne, já teve a impressão de que tem alguém te observando?

Ele tinha mesmo uma boa percepção - pensou ela - nenhum deles estava assim próximo o bastante para observa-los com exceção de Diana que estava deitada na grama a distância. Melhor dar uma desconversada...

- Claro, o tempo todo - ela segurou nas correntes do balanço como uma menininha e assumiu um ar bem mais lascivo do que se poderia imaginar - mas já estou tão acostumada que nem me importo mais. Minha mãe até dizia que eu deveria cobrar comissão dos ortopedistas pois arrumo muita clientela para eles, seja com torcicolos, puxões de orelha de namoradas ciumentas ou até um mais empolgado que tropeça na calçada ou chega mesmo a atingir um poste. Alias, aquele rapaz ali ouvindo um sermão é um bom exemplo - ela apontou para um casal a distância, e parecia que estavam discutindo - ele tropeçou numa floreira do lado de fora da estufa quando saímos. E eu acho que não preciso dizer o que exatamente ele estava olhando, considerando como esta calça é justa... - ela fez uma pose incrivelmente sedutora, como se fosse uma modelo de capas de revista, mas logo em seguida voltou ao normal - Mas eu não sou assim como me apresento. Eu apenas... gosto de me vestir assim, provocante... acho que a palavra certa seria gostosa. Sei lá... me sinto bem assim, assim como Diana, que vira e mexe está competindo comigo. E convenhamos, você também chama a atenção. Acho que deve ter alguma garota olhando para você e pensando coisas... Por isso é que deve estar sentindo isso. E antes que estranhe muito, sou meio direta mesmo.

Hum... será que fui desbocada demais? - pensou logo em seguida.

- Ha! há! há - ops, passei da conta! - me desculpe, eu... eu... olha, não me leve a mal, mas eu não estava rindo de você, mas de um amigo meu que tem esse mesmo problema. Ele é, digamos assim, "extremamente bem apessoado", e isso já lhe causou muitas dores de cabeça. O real problema disso é que ele é incrivelmente tímido para certos "assuntos", entende? E se quer saber, eu acho que cada pessoa deve se vestir, ou melhor, agir da maneira que achar e se sentir melhor. Ficar criando uma falsa máscara para agradar as pessoas só trás alegria para essas pessoas a curto prazo, pois as mesmas acabam descobrindo isso e acham que foram traídas por receberem a falsidade de alguém. Confesso que quando te vi pela primeira vez foi por causa da "atenção" que você chama, mas nesses momentos recentes percebi que você tem muito mais do que um corpo... aham - ele rapidamente fica corado, efeito passado em seguida – sensual. Pude descobrir que sua beleza não é apenas exterior.

- Não fique encabulado não, não me sinto ofendida. Na verdade agradeço pela sua sinceridade. E acho que a palavra que você queria usar não seria bem "sensual"... - ela olhou de lado com aquele sorriso sapeca de novo, e por pouco ele não ficou ruborizado novamente. Estava mesmo se acostumando com ela - não é? Mas deixa isso para lá. Eu concordo contigo, usar uma máscara só serve de muleta pois é preciso ficar eternamente se lembrando de vesti-la. E o pior é quando você começa a acreditar que não está mais usando a máscara. Quanto ao seu amigo, talvez o problema dele seja justamente que chama demais a atenção. E... - ela riu sem controle - puxa! Fico só imaginando... até que seria interessante conhece-lo. Seria bom ver algumas mulheres tropeçando por ai só para variar um pouco...

- Para falar a verdade, eu gosto de pessoas que não se preocupam com a impressão que irão causar, e sim se estão se sentindo bem. Acho que, fazer algo que você não quer, é como se, indiretamente, estivesse recebendo uma ordem e ter que segui-la sem querer, embora não queira. Eu vivo dando conselhos para o Shin, para ele fazer coisas de formas que eu acho que seriam melhores para ele, mas eu nunca o obrigaria a fazer, pois estaria tirando o direito que ele tem de decidir como são as coisas. E se ele gosta de ser do jeito que é, quem sou eu para contraria-lo? Posso arrumar para você encontrá-lo um dia desses, nós moramos aqui por perto, em Juuban.

- Hum... - ela o olhou de rabo de olho - estou com a impressão de que meus amigos não tem exclusividade para arrumar encontros casuais por aí... - logo em seguida pôs a mão no queixo e ficou esfregando o indicador neste, com o sorriso ferino que ele conhecia bem. Ela estava armando alguma coisa meio vingativa - vamos deixar isso para outra hora. Quando eu descobrir quem foi a malandrinha que arrumou esse nosso encontro - ela ergueu as duas mãos para cima e espreguiçou-se um pouco, dando um sonoro bocejo que chegou a ser divertido - se ele for isso tudo que você me contou ela vai ficar bem abobada, e eu vou querer estar preparada para registrar isso para a posteridade.

Ela olhou para trás e um pouco distante os dois viram uma ruiva já conhecida andando lado a lado com um rapaz. Allete e sua habilidade de conquistadora...

- Eu tenho uma maneira de convence-lo - ele disfarça um olhar para aquela ruiva. Quem era aquele com ela, e por que estava sentindo um certo incômodo com isso e, mais importante, foi impressão sua, ou o gato piscou para ele?

- Muito bem. Quando eu descobrir quem foi, a gente combina um encontro casual entre eles - ela sorriu de uma forma um tanto malévola - se bem que pode ser que eles até se gostem... claro, se foi a Usagi o namorado dela vai ficar uma fera, apesar de controlar bem os ciúmes. Hum... sabe quem é aquele rapaz com a Allete?

- Bom, na verdade, não. Vem muita gente passear aqui no domingo, corredores, artistas, e todos os tipos, além, claro, do pessoal que mora em Juuban. E eu acho que... hmmm, você disse encontro casual ou encontro de casal? - retornava ele, com um sorriso que era um misto de inocência e malícia ao mesmo tempo.

- Na verdade foi encontro casual... mas o que tem em mente? E olha que eu conheço este tipo de olhar!

- Quem, eu? Ora, só acho que, se essas pessoas sobre as quais estamos falando são tão tímidas assim, talvez seja realmente necessária a presença de conhecidos para dar um empurrãozinho as vezes, não concorda? Se eu conheço Shin, é capaz dessa garota se decepcionar com ele. Não que ele seja um mal sujeito, só lhe falta "um pouquinho" mais de iniciativa

- A única realmente tímida do meu lado seria... hã... - ela olhou de forma chocada em direção a um lado do parque, depois olhou de volta para ele - Suzette?!

- Foi um nome que eu ouvi...

- Eu não acredito... minha irmã bem comportada... hum... tem razão. Eles precisariam mesmo de um pouco de iniciativa.

- Até que a idéia é boa, mas... e você? Já conversamos sobre muitas coisas, fale-me sobre você agora. Quer dizer, é só uma sugestão. talvez eu esteja sendo curioso demais e...

- Eu? - aquilo a pegou um pouco de surpresa. O que deveria dizer? - bom.. quer dizer.. eu... eu... eu moro com meus amigos e estou tentando ajudar no sustento da casa... A Suzette é minha irmã de criação junto... não, só ela - quase que tinha falado da Hotaru - e.. acho que é só.. quer dizer... bem... eu... - ela já não conseguia articular palavras para prosseguir pois realmente não tinha se preparado para aquele tipo de pergunta.

Ela estava nervosa, e com razão. Até os gêmeos perceberiam que ela estava prestes a cuspir o "manual do ser humano", uma vez que a pergunta parecia ter sido totalmente inesperada para o que ela deveria estar esperando. Mas talvez ele tenha sido um tanto quanto curioso e indelicado. É verdade que estavam conversando há mais de meia hora, mas fora um erro ele se precipitar tanto a ponto de fazer uma pergunta daquele tipo sem antes analisar se ela estava preparada para respondê-la.

- Me desculpe, tudo bem? A culpa foi minha. Eu fui direto ao ponto, sem saber se você realmente queria responder a esse tipo de pergunta, e vejo que não. Não precisa se culpar, ainda mais por que eu percebi que você ficou meio que sem jeito e um tanto quanto desconfortável pela minha pergunta. Que tal se deixássemos isso para depois e mudássemos para um outro assunto?

- Sim eu... acho melhor... Me desculpe. É que tem certas coisas na minha vida que eu ainda não me sinto muito a vontade para contar.... - isso sua baka! vai entregando tudo para ele. Fale também que você é uma híbrida engendrada - quer dizer... bom, acho que você deve entender.

Ela o olhou com uma certa súplica. Não conseguia imaginar um assunto para conversar no momento. Até que olhou para as suas mãos e de uma forma quase automática começou.

- Vejo que você pratica algum tipo de modalidade de luta... - com tanta coisa para falar ela tinha que começar logo por isso - desculpe....

- Eu pratico um pouco, mas nada sério. Nunca ganhei um título sequer de competição. Da última vez que participei eu era bem pequeno, e desisti no meio da luta. Mas sem querer ser rude... o que acha de retomarmos essa conversa um outro dia?

- Sem problemas. Mesmo porque minhas amigas estão zanzando ao nosso redor nos observando atentamente.

- Não que eu esteja chateado com você, mas acho que você já não está mais com tanta vontade de conversar, e nós estamos ficando sem assunto, não é mesmo?

- Pelo menos, sem assunto para ser compartilhado no momento - que estranho. é quase como se ele se lembrasse de que tinha algo importante para fazer.

- Bom, o importante é que deu para você descontrair um pouco e jogar para fora toda a tensão e nervosismo acumulados, e isso já é bastante coisa.

Eles se levantam dos balanços e apertam as mãos para se despedirem. Por um instante Anne pensou em dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, mas se conteve. Era evidente que ele ficou interessado nela, e era melhor não lhe dar falsas esperanças.

- Então - ele passa a mão no cabelo dela, de maneira leve e carinhosa, ajeitando a franja que estava que cobrindo seus olhos - eu já vou. Obrigado por essa tarde bastante agradável, faz tempo desde a última vez que eu pude desfrutar da companhia de uma tão doce, bonita e simpática quanto você. Até mais, a gente se vê por ai! E boa sorte na entrevista, vou estar torcendo por você!

Ele vai se distanciando lentamente, sumindo no horizonte. Anne fica com os braços cruzados vendo-o partir. Instantes depois uma gata cinza pula no seu ombro e junto com ela o observa sumir de vista.

- Brincaram de pega-pega? - perguntou a gata em voz baixa.

- Eu vou brincar de fazer guisado de gato - disse olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos - quem mandou você ficar tão descaradamente nos vigiando?

- A Usagi. Mas eu nem cheguei a prestar atenção. Fiquei cochilando na grama mesmo. Ela tem um cheirinho tão bom... E essa flor no seu cabelo? Foi ele quem a deu?

- Foi. Vamos gatinha, vamos reunir a turma que eu tenho um senhor sermão para dar a essas curiosas.

Ela deu uma última olhada no direção em que Akira seguiu. Aquele sapo era mesmo bem interessante.


End file.
